Absolutely Random
by Rockcandy775
Summary: Chad just barges into Sonny's dressing room and then they start converation about absolutely nothing? Random questions are asked random things revealed. Conversation;Complete. Now in Disneyland,Chad and Sonny have a disaterous,fun-lovin date.Rated T safe!
1. Chad

I was outside of the dressing room of Sonny Munroe. I had no clue why, but I ended up here. I blinked my eyes double time to make sure I was the same guy who left my dressing room. Now the nice people would knock and wait for an answer.. But Chad, no no no he has to barge in.

"What the heck?" Sonny shrieked.

"Um, Hi?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know.."

"Then leave?"

"Sonny what's your favorite fruit?"

"Excuse me?"

I nod, cocking my head to the left.

"Strawberries…"

"Oh really now?"

"Mm, what's your favorite color uh.. Tie?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind that you ask me"

"Fine, I like my ties to be royal blue.. Or black. Nothing less."

"Cool. I like ties.. I also like guys who wear the _light _blue ones.."

"So your implying you don't like me?"

"Pretty much"

"Well then I have to make you like me now!"

"What?"

"Your cute.."

"Cha- what? I am?"

"Of course, and theses eyes of yours.."

"What are they too big?"

"No they are more beautiful than the night sky.."

"The sky isn't all that hot most of the time"

"Sonny, girls don't like to be called hot most of the time.."

"I know, since I am a girl…"

"And most guys don't like to be called cute. They like handsome"

"Chad, do you want me to call you handsome?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, Chad you are very handsome.."

"Well even if you didn't say it you already said it."

"Get out."

"You make my heart super happy"

"Okay now you sound like Kai-Lan so get!"

"I think I'm falling head over heels for a certain brunette.."

"Seriously?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Well uh Chad… I'm blushing"

"Sonny. You resemble a pillow."

"I what now?"

"A fluffy pillow."

"You resemble CHAD DYLAN COOPER THE BIGGEST JERK EVER!"

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles.."

"I could care less"

"Don't mess up your pretty face."

"So now you call me pretty, instead of beautiful?"

"I don't think you would want to be called fugly now?"

"No thanks.."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs.. WOOF!" Sonny barked

"Geez, woman your suppose to act lady-like."

"Brunettes or blonds?"

"Ooh, a toughie.."

"Which one?"

"Brunettes are more sophisticated.

"Why thank you Chad"

"Abs or arms.."

"Arms, why because they can hug you tightly.. And you feel all safe"

"I have them both.."

"Shut up. Where would you take your date?"

"I don't know it depends on the girl"

"Like what?"

"Like you, I would take somewhere fun.. Since you're a fun loving girl"

"Awh I'm going to blush.."

"You already are.."

"Shut up jerk"

"Male Models.. Or Actors?"

"What the heck? Male models!"

"What?"

"No I'm kidding, Actors because you already have something in common."

"I see.."

"Tawni or Portlyn?"

"Er.. Tawni. Been with Portlyn never gonna happen again! But I've been with Tawni so yeah.."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say"

"James or Grady?"

"Not fair to compare the both but I would choose Grady because he's funny and very sweet."

"Wouldn't go out with guys like me?"

"I don't know it depends.. On the guy…"

"Like what?"

"If he's cute or not, but looks really don't matter."

"So not me?"

"Um, I don't know?"

"I would go out with you.."

"Uh that's cool with me."

"Would you go out with me Sonny?"

"One question per round."

"Right…"

"Wisconsin or Montana?"

"I'm going to have to say Wisconsin"

"Really why?"

"Like you said one question per round"

"So would you go out with me?"

" Uh, :L yes and no.."

"Whatever"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I like you"

"I like you too"

"But I like you A LOT"

"Oh.."

"When I met' cha girl my heart went knock knock. Now these's butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop."

"That's sweet of you to sing Justin Bieber to me"

"Yeah.."

"But your so hypnotizing you got me smiling while I sing you got me laughing while I sleep."

"That's not weird at all."

"You started it!"

"But that's just the way we roll!"

"No don't go all Jonas Brothers on me okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Barbie's or Bratz?"

"Barbie's.."

"She think's she can be anything! Oh look I'm a princess! Now I'm a vet! Ooh and now I'm a rock star! Oh look I'm a firefighter!"

"Don't diss Barbie like that."

"Bratz are way better"

"How they have big heads with a small body.."

"So they show girls if they try they can succeed!"

"So does Barbie."

"Barbie show's you how to act like a spoil brat."

"McDonalds or Burger King?"

"McDonalds.."

"I like their toys.."

"I have some of their build-a-bears."

"I like build-a-bear"

"Then they turn it into some stupid website!"

"So?"

"I'm angry"

"Want some sushi?"

"California rolls?"

"Never mind.."

"Did you hear about Jemi's breakup?"

"Yeah I was mad.. I thought they were going to be forever and always.."

"One day in the future he will see his mistake."

"Then she'll be with some famous cooler guy and be like "Ha now sucker..""

"I guess so.."

"You saw Jonas L.A?"

"Yup.."

"Nick and Macy.."

"Too cute, love them.."

"Nah, I'm talking about Joe and Stella!"

"Ew, I never liked them.."

"Better than Nick and Macy.."

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Ha ha suckaa!"

"Not cool to steal my word.."

"Really Chad really?"

"And my most famous line"

"Apple or windows?"

"What's an apple?"

"The computer?"

"Oh right.. Yeah its better than Windows.."

"I heard windows 7 was cool"

"Yeah right."

"Nikes or DC's.."

"Converse"

"Not a choice"

"I don't really care"

"What happened to the nice Chad I was talking to a couple of minutes ago?"

"Darth Vader took him away.."

"You're a meanie"

"Why is your name Alison but you like to be called Sonny?"

"Because, I never liked Alison as a kid.. But then my older sister saw how much I was smiling and kept calling me Sonny so.."

"Nice.."

"Why do you use all three of your names?"

"Because I'm awesome like that"

"I think its self-centered.."

"You calling my sister self-centered?"

"No just you.."

"Mm hmm"

"You should leave.."

"Why?"

"Your getting on my nerves.."

"Maybe you should leave.."

"This is my dressing room.."

"What are we?"

"We are defiantly past acquaintances since this conversation.. So I guess we are friends?"

"Deal.."

"What are you doing?"

"Putting the official date that me and you became friends.."

"In your Palm Pilot?"

"Yup.."

"Man I want one.."

"Here"

"I can't just have yours!"

"Man Sonny, are you like bipolar?"

"No? Why?"

"You change your emotions a lot.."

"We shouldn't talk about our changes we are going through.."

"Why?"

"Get out?"

"Huh?"

"JUST LEAVE!"

"Fine bye.."

And that was it.. I have no idea why I went into Sonny's dressing room and talked to her for about 2 hours about completely nothing… Nice Cooper, way to loose it in front of the girl of your dreams..

**Okay well this will be a two shot.. A Chad one and then a Sonny one. Then it will be all over with. I just started it because I was utterly bored and I have to stay up until 5:30am so yeah. **


	2. Sonny

**So I'm back from my vacation and yes it was amazing! This is the last chapter to my little two-shot. It was great writing this, and I have been getting theses really great ideas the last couple of days so I'm gonna write now… So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh geez, you already know.. I own nothing. *sigh***

* * *

So.. Here I am. I, Sonny Munroe is outside Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. For what you may ask? I have absolutely no clue. Ever since Chad and I had our little conversation last week, I haven't got him to leave my mind. Ever since then, we had no contact whatsoever. I haven't seen him since, and today I'm here about to knock on Chad's dressing room door. I pick up my hand and crumble it to a fist. As I was about to knock, I stopped. I squeezed my eyes shut and my conscious starting arguing.. The little devil and angel their self..

_Go ahead Sonny, knock_

_**You better not knock, you know he's no good for you.**_

_Oh shut up you no good red horned animal.._

_**Watch it, or I'll come over there myself and knock you out!**_

_As if you could.._

_**Mamma's boy..**_

_Look whose talking now._

SHUT UP YOU TWO. I growled at myself, it was now or never. I took a long breath in and knocked. Being the sweet saint I am, I didn't just barge in like Chad did. I waited for a few moments then Chad himself opened the door.

"Sonny?" He asked cocking his head to the left.

"Hey Chad.."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you a question.."

"Mmm" Chad mumbled moving out the way so I could get in.

"So.."

"You needed to ask me something?"

"Right! Heh.. Yeah"

"Reminder Sonny, you came into MY dressing room.."

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Wha?"

"Well?"

"Blue… Isn't it obvious? Blue room… Blue everywhere?"

"Of course! How silly of me!"

"Yeah.."

"Aren't you going to ask me mine?"

"Fine."

"Go ahead.."

"What's your favorite color Sonny?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What! That's what I said though!"

"But still…"

"I still don't know.."

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because you asked!"

"Fine Mr. Grumpy-Pants! My favorite color is Yellow"

"Wow.. I should of known.."

"Yeah you should of! Because of my name right?"

"Yeah since a girl is always so sunny."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing?"

"A guy can't be sunny too?"

"I didn't say that"

"Yeah you what are you trying to say? That I'm a guy?"

"No I never said that!"

"You basically did Chad!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Fine you're a guy! Happy?"

"Okay then you're a girl! And your name is going to be Christina!"

"You should leave NOW!"

"No I wont.."

"Fine I will"

"Maybe you should"

"See ya later!"

"Hasta La Vista"

"Over and out"

"Ciao darling.."

"Bye bye"

"Aloha"

"Well I can't leave because this is MY room"

"…."

"What?"

"You know what's kind of weird?"

"And that is?"

"A tomato"

"I guess so?"

"I mean, one day it's a fruit but then next month it's going back to the vegetables list."

"My mom used to grow them"

"Fresh picked ones are the best"

"Yeah.. Especially from your own garden"

"So.. Why am I not on your DO NOT ADMIT wall?"

"Because.. I never had a thought to put you on there"

"Maybe you should now?"

"So you don't wanna be welcomed into the Falls?"

"Well…"

"I let Justin Bieber in.."

"But you hate him?"

" I know I do…"

"So?"

"I mean his song 'One time'.. He says 'Imma tell you one time' but he tells you like a million times. He thinks he can be a little gangster. Pshht I can pull it off better than him."

"But he's super cute"

"Better than me?"

"I cant answer that"

"Why not?"

"Because this is a free country I can do what I please"

"No all the time.."

"Have you heard of Channy?"

"No. What is it? It sounds like some type of food."

"It's our couple name"

"But-"

"I know, I know we are not a couple. It's what the fans what us to be."

"That's kinda disturbing?"

"I think its cute."

"You think everything it cute."

"You shove puppies.."

"I only did that once, I have a dog myself!"

"Awwh really what kind?"

"Beagle named Lemonade"

"Lemonade?"

"My sister named him"

"Boy, I need you here with me.. We can't go on this way. I'm falling hard for you and all I can say.. We going Round and Round.."

"You're a Selena Fan now?"

"I love her.. Isn't she amazing?"

"She's a'right."

"Demi Lovato is better though."

"Have I mentioned you looked like her?"

"I do? That's great!"

"Yeah but you look better"

"Huh?"

"I-I- I didn't say anything"

"I could of sworn you said-"

"Nope, yada woo ja ja tsk tsk"

"Uh huh.."

"But Baby listen, I just need somebody to love I-I I don't need to much Just need Somebody to love. I don't need nothing else, I promise girl I swear. I just need somebody to love"

"Aw, you're a Bieber fan too!"

"No I'm not"

"I love that song.."

"So do I.."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you like it?"

"I can relate to it.. I want this one girl to love me"

"That's sweet Chad. I'm touched."

"I look way better than him though.."

"Seriously? When a sweet moment like this comes you ruin it?"

"Sorry"

"Have you seen Toy Story 3?"

"No and please don't give spoilers!"

"Okay, I was just going to say.."

"La la la la la la!"

"Fine"

"You seen Tween Weekly?"

"No why?"

"Your with some guy on there saying that he's your new boyfriend."

"Omg, that's so LOL-worthy. I'm not seeing anyone silly. Why you ask?"

"I swear Sonny the word 'Why' will be the death of me someday."

"Well?"

"So will 'Well' but just asking."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of what? Him? Mr. He thinks he's good looking?"

"Well.."

"Don't say that word!"

"Sorry.. I mean Gee I have no clue."

"Oranges or Tangelos?"

"Random much?"

"So?"

"I swear you could be on So Random!"

"Well? Oops!"

"HA! Um, Oranges.."

"Do you miss Wisconsin?"

"Of course I do. I kind of want to go back but I'll miss California too much"

"I'll miss you"

"That's thoughtful Chad. I'll miss you too"

"Even though I make you mad?"

"Yeah"

"And the fact you can't resist me?"

"Don't push it"

"Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah we like waffles!"

"Do you like Pancakes?"

"Yeah we like Pancakes!"

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Oh oh oh it's magic! You know… Never believe its not so.. Its magic! You know, never believe its not so…"

"First kiss?"

"Um, haven't had one yet.."

"Yeah you have with that Hayden guy"

"I mean a real one Chad"

"Oh.. Well to make you feel better neither have I."

"Wow, I thought you have since you have been with so many girls."

"I'm waiting for a certain someone"

"Me too.."

"Who's that?"

"Confidential.."

"I'll tell you mine.."

"No way!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good"

"Wa, your suppose to stomp off"

"But I wanna talk to you"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Like I didn't know?"

"Right"

"That's okay I guess."

"Mmm hmm"

"Have you been to Disneyland?"

"Nope.."

"Really?"

"Yeah I really want to go.."

"How about I take you?"

"Oh I couldn't let you take me for one day.."

"Why not 3 days?"

"Huh?"

"It'll be my treat."

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be.."

"…."

"It's settled, Friday at 2pm I'll pick you up then we'll spend the next 2 days in Disneyland where dreams come true."

"I thought that was Disneyworld"

"It is.."

"Its settled."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Then It's a date!"

"Finally!"

"Perfect!"

"Amaz-"

"Shut up"

"You kissed me?"

"Well duh?"

"But I thought.."

"Yeah, I wanted my first and real kiss to be with someone special.."

"And I.."

"That certain someone.."

"Me and you.."

"See you later Munroe.." Chad said winking as he walked out his dressing room.

I fanned my face and squealed. "Awwwh!" I bit my lip and walked out. I had to go get prepared for Friday night, a night to certainly remember. I skipped happily towards my dressing room. Maybe my happy ending wasn't the way I expected it to turn out but this is just the beginning..

* * *

**Like it? I liked it. Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can review for me? I can review for me! Sappy ending for this two-shot I got real lazy in some parts, I didn't know what to put but it was pretty decent right? If you want an epilogue I will want 7 reviews or more would be appericated!**


	3. Disneyland awaits

**What I think is hilarious, is that all I wanted was seven reviews.. And yet I get six.. How funny? Haha well the reason why I am writing is because I want to.. So enjoy would ya? Ha-ha, I'm hilarious man.. So like this is starting to be like a 4-shot. Is that okay? Tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

**SPOV**

"Mom!" I yell, for like the hundredth time.

"What?" She yelled back from the living room.

"I have nothing to wear.." I pouted..

"Sonny, what have I told you?" She said in a sweeter tone, walking up to me to see my dilemma.

"That, whatever I wear its not gonna change how Chad feels.." I murmured.

"Sonny! Wha! Why? SONNY!" My mother bang fought with me, raising her voice again.

"Well I told you I had nothing.."

"Yes, but you didn't say you threw all your clothes on the floor like this!"

"Mother, this is a 3 day date with Chad Dylan Cooper! Cooper mother! He's something worth looking pretty for!"

She sighed, rubbing her temples pacing back and forth.

"… So how about this outfit?" I ask.

"Sonny, clean up this mess" She begged.

"Not before you tell me what I should wear.." I wagged my finger in her face.

"Sweetie" She started. "You look beautiful.. In that outfit.. And that outfit over there and that one and all of them" She concluded.

I stayed silent for a moment and looked around my room. "But not those sweats.. There last season.." I nod.

She walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "Good luck sweetie…" She said as she walked out the room.

"Thanks I guess mom?" I yell at her.

I slid down my wall, staring at all the clothes shattered around. "There has to be at least one decent outfit.."

I walked up to my closet and pulled out a couple of blouses.

I pulled the pink sparkly shirt out and placed it to me. "Too girly."

I picked up a red shirt with a black jacket and frowned. "Too uh, Chad."

"Too purple.."

"Too 'wore it last week'"

"Too punk.."

"Too Tawni"

"Too.. Eighties? Why is this in my closet?" I said to myself, confused.

Then my mom came skipping into my room and grabbing it from me.. "Hey.. This was my prom outfit.. Don't ask.." She said skipping back out.

"Too.. Whoa that's hot.." I continued.

She popped her head back into the room, "Something my daughter wont wear.."

I growled at her and pulled a yellow sundress out. "Too Sonny.." I giggled, "Okay I'll wear that" I said placing the dress down.

"One down two more to go.."

About 3 hours later, I found the outfits I was going to wear. Nodding satisfied with my options my mother walked back in the room tripping.

"Sonny? I thought I said clean your room?" She screeched looking around at the bigger mess I made.

"Yeah mom, but like I said.. He's Chad.."

She stood back up "You. Clean this… NOW"

She walked out and I stuck my tongue out at her teasingly.

For the next couple of hours see me, Sonny Munroe happily cleaning my extraordinary room.. Oh wow..

**CPOV**

"Ladies and Gentleman…" I winked at my reflection in the mirror, "Introducing.. Chad Dylan Cooper"

Then two little blonde pigtails of evil poked out of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" My sister Kristen asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Kris, please go away.." I stubbornly state.

"Why? You finally had the nerve to ask sweet sensational Sonny out?" She smirked.

I whipped my head around to face her, "What? What do you know?"

"Everything, I needed to know in your diary.." She grinned like a maniac.

"What! You were in my personal stuff? Let along my room!" I screeched.

"Chad. Chad. Chad.. Don't be like that" She smiled weakly punching me.

"Look I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't tell anyone!"

"Blackmail? Give up my blackmail? Really? I don't think so." She nodded no, walking out. "But.. If you give me your blue pixie sticks.. it's a deal" She turned and nudging me in the side.

"Fine.."

"Oh and your Red ones.." She added.

"NO! Those are my favorites!" I whined.

"Fine, deal's off" She shrugged.

I frowned, I had to save my image.. "Fine" I said giving her the jar of pixie sticks.

She got on her tip toes and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek as she skipped out laughing.

"Loosing my pixie sticks to a 12 year old. HA very manly Cooper.." I mumbled to myself.

I looked back into the mirror, "Hey Sonny, you look quite dashing tonight.." I smile.

"Useless.." I murmured

"Sonny! Me, Chad your boyfriend. You, my girlfriend?" I said with a high pitched voice.

"Pathetic.."

"Dude, you're a loser.." I whined to myself.

"Isn't that true.." Kristen said popping her head through my door.

"Kristen!" I hissed.

"Sorry…"

"You know old buddy, we'll see what will happen.." I grinned.

I looked at my watch, oh dang it! It's time.. I'm late.. I'm toasted, like peanut butter brittle on a Sunday morning..

I grabbed my keys and rolled my suitcase out to my car.

**SPOV**

Chad was about a whole hour late. It was 3:00 and I was waiting.. I walked back and forth of the apartment and my mother kept looking at me furiously.

"Sonny, calm down" She said.

"How can I mom? He's late! Would if he forgot?"

"Doubt it.. I've been looking through you and Chad's messages.." She shrugged.

I gaped, No way.. My mom is dead when I come home Monday. The doorbell rung and I immediately sprinted to the door and smiled as I opened to door.

"Hey- Oh." I frowned when I saw who it was.

"Ooh, my hot wings" My mother said jumping up from the couch to the door as I plopped down on the couch..

"This isn't fair" I mumbled.

When the delivery man walked out, there he was. Chad himself.. Looking more casual than ever.

"Chad" I grinned possessively.

"Uh hey.. M'lady." He smiled.

"Oh great, now I can have my peace and quite!" My mom clapped as she hugged me goodbye and walked into her room.

"Ready?" I asked, eagerly.

"When you are" He said

I bit my lip and looked down rolling my suitcase out my apartment.

Here we go..

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We walked out the building and Chad opened the door for me as I stepped in.

"Thank you m'man" I giggled.

He stopped and quickly caught on "Oh I get it"

He put my suitcase in his trunk and got in his car.

"Goodbye Hollywood, Hello where dreams come true.." He winked pulling out of the parking lot.

About 20 minutes later I really began to get restless.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

He cocked his head to the right and raised his eyebrows "Really Sonny? Are we going to start that?"

I flushed with pink and nodded "Sorry"

All he did was chuckle.

"So how long does it take from Hollywood, to get there?" I asked

"About 45 minutes regularly but in rush hour it will take forever.." He answered.

"So when's rush hour?" I asked.

"Sonny, chill we're going to be there on time trust me."

"Alright.." I smile.

Another 30 minutes and rush hour hits..

"Chad! You said we were going to be there on time!" I screeched to all the traffic ahead of us.

"I'm sorry! I just thought-"

"No you didn't think!" I said.

"Hey!"

"Well hey to you too" I said nonchalantly.

Chad turned to radio on and some type of Britney Spears song was on, oh wait Radar.

I smiled with excitement, one of my favorite songs by her were on and I couldn't help but to sing.

"Confidence is a must.." I began

Chad grinned and started to sing "Cockiness is a plus"

"Edginess is a rush" I laughed at him.

"A man with Midas touch." He continued.

"Intoxicated I'm a rush, stop your making me blush.."

"People are looking at us.." Chad said pointing to the people in the car next to us ooo-ing and ah-ing at us.

"I don't think you know, oh" I sang loudly.

"I'm checking you so hot, so hot." Chad blushed actually looking up and down at me.

"Wonderin if he knows, he's on my radar." I smiled crazily, knowing the lyrics were true.

Chad started laughing in hysterics, and couldn't stop.

I laughed along, and lightly punched him in the arm.

"So not funny!" I pointed out.

"That wasn't funny.. It was hilarious!" He cracked.

I bit my tongue and he seemed to relax.

"Mm, want this?" I asked teasingly pointing at me.

He nodded his head no quickly like he was trying to shake something off.

"Why? It's the whole package…" I say trying to get him to break.

"Nah, I would but no.."

"Why is that?"

He pouted. "Daddy told me not to hurt you.."

I started giggling and grinning. "Wow"

"What?"

"Hollywood bad boy is with Wisconsin sweet sunshine." I said.

"Hey, people change.."

"Oh my goodness."

He looked a little shocked, "What I do?"

"We're here…" I whispered.

He kept looking at me as I was gazing into everything I saw.

"This is like a paradise.." I slowly say

"And you get to stay here for three whole days with me.." Chad said cockily, popping his imaginary collar.

"Whatever.." I said opening the door smelling the air.

Chad stood beside me and smiled. "We're not going in the magical world yet sweet pea.."

"Sweet pea?"

He shrugged, "We gotta go to the hotel first, so slow your horses.."

I darted my eyes at him "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go man!" I said going back into the car all jittery.

**CPOV**

Sonny seemed amazed when we got to Disney's Grand Californian Hotel.

"Chad, I could just kiss you!" Sonny shrieked.

I was taken back and smiled "Then do it"

"Don't push it.."

I walked to the counter and the lady apparently called Anne looked up surprisingly.

"Oh my goodness! Sonny Munroe!" She squealed.

"Aww.. Shucks I'm speechless." Sonny grinned ear to ear.

"Um hello? It's me? Chad Dylan Cooper?" I said waving my hand in her face.

"I'm sorry, but Sonny Munroe here is just amazing!" She smiled.

"Whatever, can we just get our room?" I said annoyed.

"Oh sure, here you are.. Your room 321, the 3rd floor." Anne said giving us keys.

Sonny kept nodding at what Anne was saying to us, to me all it was, was a bunch of baloney.

"Have a magical stay!" She concluded.

Sonny looked up at me, with those big brown goofy looking eyes. "We're sharing a room?"

"Yeah? I'm not gonna hurt you.." I said pinching her cheeks.

"Well. Pft, I didn't think so either!" She said rolling her luggage to the room.

We got into the elevator and a little girl looking around the age 6 gasped.

"Ch-Chad!" She squeaked.

Uh oh, trouble. I grabbed Sonny's soft.. Luscious hand and leaded her to another elevator.

"Gosh, I'm sorry." I said to her.

"Chad, how can you be sorry? You have done the most amazing thing any girl can ask for.." She said grabbing my hand again. Darn it! Darn it! I'm melting..

"I guess so.." I sighed.

The elevator pinged and we stepped out. Our room was one of the very first ones on the floor. I slipped the card-key in and the door magically opened.

"Chad…"

I huffed.

"This is just beautiful!" Sonny gushed as she ran over to the window and opened the curtain. She turned her attention back to the room.

"I call this bed!" Sonny said plopping down on the bed breathing in and out heavily.

"So what should we do today?" I asked her.

"Swim…" She said closing her eyes.

YES! Swimming is always an option for Chad. That means, I get to see Sonny in a bikini!

I grinned as she looked up at me.

"Pig.." She stated.

"What!"

"Your thinking about me in a bikini.." She said throwing a pillow at me.

"Am I that predictable?"

"No duh Sherlock.." She said rolling her eyes.

Yes this trip will be something worth remembering..

* * *

**Yay! So like I think this is going to be a good start! I like it so far, its better. Tell me what you think, I would love to hear, and tell me if this should be a multi-chap instead.. Wait, no I have no idea! Well just review and you'll all get free Chad hugs!**


	4. Who is Luke?

**Hey! Well I updated last night and well I'm getting addicted to this story.. Heh, sad I know but hey you cant judge me! I have really nothing to say but thank you all for reviewing and favorite-ing. It means a lot to me. Well enjoy this chapter cause I had fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something but I own ****nothing****..**

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hey, no fair.. Your getting predictable too Munroe.."

"Like how?" She said sitting up straight getting into the conversation.

"Well.." I start off, "At the moment you want to get changed.."

"Oh yes Chad your very smart.." Sonny said sarcastically.

She grabbed her swimming suit and went into the bathroom.

It took like 5 minutes for her to get changed.

"What's taking so long Sonny!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Heh are you trying to impress the Chad?"

"Why.. No I'm not, there's a lot of good looking people down their.."

I huffed.

"You happy?" She stammered opening the door.

I started beaming, this was the moment I was waiting for! Then she walked out, in a pink dress like thing.

"Whaa?"

"What? You must assumed to see me half dressed huh?" She giggled.

I groaned, and sat down.

"Well you look.." She said. "…Fine" She concluded shrugging.

"Mm, so you want this huh?" I said pointing to my 12-pac.

"Oh Chad there's nothing I ever wanted more!" She said gushing at me, yet sarcastically but I believed it.

She opened the door and left to go on the elevator. It was quiet the way down. I guess she had no more insults to give out yet. Then the door slid open and she walked out, me following.

Then, Anne or I think that's her name starting waving at us. Sonny started beaming and started waving back.

"What the heck? You and Anne become bff's after one minute?" I asked.

"No I just have her number now so we can talk more often." Sonny said still waving at her.

"You know, I'm not even gonna ask.." I said shaking my head.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways.."

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Oh wait! You thought me and her where talking about the hotel? Weren't you listening to our conversation?" Sonny asked dumbfounded.

I nodded no.

She chuckled, "Well we started talking about some things.."

I immediately became more interested in the conversation, "About what?"

Sonny flushed with pink, "Girl things, you know the usual.. Bras.." She started off.

I shuttered at the thought "Oh kay! Sonny TMI!"

Her eyes widened when we reached the pool.

She started gazing everything that surrounded her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.. Green eyes, brown hair my type of guy" She said winking at the guy at the bar by the pool.

"What? What about Blue eyes, blonde hair?" I asked curious.

She thought for a moment, "They're alright.." She said walking away.

"Wait wait! I'm Blue eyes, blonde hair!" I said chasing after her.

"Jealous?" She said whipping her hair in my face.

Coconut. Her hair smelled like Coconuts. That was hot.

"Why would I be jealous? He's probably 24."

"Still, he's young and flawless."

"I don't give a care.."

Sonny walked away from me and sat herself down on a reclining chair, putting her shades on.

"Your not getting in?"

She pulled off her glasses and started smirking, "Why? Do you need to see something?"

I rolled my eyes.

"And your in my sun.."

"Women theses days.." I said.

"Kay, let's go in.." Sonny said taking off her flip-flops, and off the dress.

I stared in awe..

She started staring at me furiously, "Chad wipe that look off your face!"

"Well I cant! If you would of just showed me your bikini in the room I would off been alright now!"

"Again.. You're a pig.. Go look at some other girl.."

"I cant, I need to see this.."

She groaned and starting smiling evilly.

"Okay, well close your eyes.. I want this to be a surprise.." She said grinning.

"Ooh, I like surprises!" I said closing my eyes.

"Okay, One.." She started.

"Two.." I said grinning like a maniac.

"Three!" Sonny screamed. Then I heard a splash and I quickly opened my eyes to see a petite brunette come above to surface.

"HEY!" I whined.

"Your so easy to trick Chad" She said resting her head on the ledge.

"I won't get in until I see you.." I smiled.

"Fine.."

"Please Sonny oh please!" I begged.

She rolled her eyes and stood up and walked out of the pool.

I began drooling, I could feel it. She was smokin' better than I thought! Her yellow and blue polka dot bikini fitted her body so perfectly I just wanted to snatch her up.

She scoffed in disgust. "Your drooling.."

I came back to reality as soon as I heard that, I whipped my chin.

She laughed, then started circling around me.

"Chad, Chad, Chad.."

I began to feel weak, my legs were about to give out on me.

She rested her chin on my shoulder, "Chaddd" she whined into my ear.

I felt a cold tingle go down my spine, I closed my eyes then opened them again.

She winked and started waving and mouthing goodbye. The she pushed me in.

Before I could go in by myself I grabbed her waist and pulled her in with me.

"CHAD!" She yelled.

"Hahaha!"

"I- I - I cant swim!" She whispered in a hearable tone.

My eyes widened as she began splashing. I grabbed her arm for support then she put me in head lock and dunked me down under.

I floated back up and all I saw was a little smile plastered on her face.

"You are such a sissy!" Sonny said.

"Your dead Munroe.." I say as I picked her up and she started squirming and screaming in my arms.

"Say goodbye.." I said in a Darth Vader voice as I pulled her down in the water.

People where staring at us and at the moment I couldn't really give a care. I was with Sonny having the best time in my life. Acting like a 6 year old with his so called 'Friend' having a splash wars at each other.

Sonny suddenly stopped and weakly smiled at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you worried about the press? When they see you with me?" She asked.

I nodded a simple no "Not now, not ever.."

She stood up and got out of the pool and laying down in the chair.

"See any guys you like Munroe?"

She glanced at me, like I was some type of alien freak-o-zoid from another planet. "Why would I be trying to get guys when I'm on a date Chad?"

My eyes widened. Date? We are? Since when? "Date?"

Her mouth dropped to a perfect 'O' "I mean.."

I smoothed her hair, "I know what you mean.."

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, I was watching her every move.

Then some guy with Brown hair stood over us.

"Hey buddy can ya move out the way? I'm in my happy place now.." Sonny said sighing.

"I'm sorry, but when I saw such a beauty from over there I just had to say something.."

Sonny darted up beaming. "Really?"

Then I recognized him, he was the guy Sonny said who was supposing-ly hot to her.

"Well cant you see we're on a date here?" I said butting in.

"Chad" Sonny hissed at me.

Clearly she forgot about 'Us' being on a date and what she had said earlier.

"How about I be a gentleman and give you a free smoothie. On me.." He said winking at her not caring I was here.

She stood up and locked arms with him. "Sure!"

I watched them leave in awestruck.

"Chad buddy, you have to learn.." I murmured to myself.

**SPOV**

He was the one. He was the one I was talking to Chad about. The green eyed, brown hair cutie. Oh wait hottie!

"So where you from?" He asked as we sat down by the outdoor bar.

"Here. I just moved here though from Wisconsin"

"Ah yeah I forgot your that Sonny Munroe girl from So Random!"

I nodded with excitement.

"Well I'm Lucas. But you may call me Luke." He said kissing my hand oh-so gently.

I giggled.

"So you're here with Chad yes?"

"Yeah.. But not as a date, date but a friendly date. I told him I never been here and him being a gentleman took me here."

"Mm, So you wouldn't mind If I asked you out for tonight?"

"Yes.." I nodded yes. Then my eyes widened "No I mean I would love to!" I said getting jittery.

"Well that's great!" Luke said. "Oh and what type of smoothie would ya like m'lady?"

M'lady.. That's what Chad said. I frowned, and looked off to the side. I dissed Chad for him. What a friend I must be. Of course, Chad will understand though! I think.

"Strawberry Banana please.." I said.

He nodded and filled in our order.

"So how old are you?" I asked him.

"Seventeen. I just turned 17 last month on the 5th. How about you?"

"Sixteen, I'm turning 17 soon." I answered him.

Our smoothies came up and he looked pretty sad.

"Can I have extra whip cream?" Luke asked the man.

He nodded and walked back off. Chad liked extra whip cream. Chad.. Man I messed up.

"So about tonight I was thinking I should pick you up around.. Uh 9pm?"

"Okay, so well what time would I be back?" I asked curious.

"Around 10:30."

Chad wouldn't mind a little hour and a half date with Luke would he?

Me and Lucas talked about for a whole hour or I thought so.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I walked back to where me and Chad was sitting to a snoring little blonde boy.

I started tickling his biceps. He scooted over, and groaned.

"Mom! Please no, I don't want blueberry pancakes. I said chocolate chip.." He murmured, in his sleep.

I started giggling and watched him more.

"Sonny, you are pretty tonight.." Chad said giving me his 100-dollar grin.

I melt, at his smile.

"Oh Chad, that's sweet of you!" Chad said in a squeaky girly voice, supposedly me.

Oh I didn't sound like that! My voice isn't squeaking nor that high! Oh I'll get back at him for that..

"Sonny.. Why don't you just kiss me" Chad said angrily at himself.

I was taken back. Eww much? Okay not eww that would be pretty cool, if anyone asked me. Okay really I wouldn't say that in person. Maybe in my mind..

"Because Chad, your lips are wet.." I said to him.

"What? Whose there?" Chad said still sleeping.

"It's me your daddy!" I said in a manly tone.

"Dad? I swear, I didn't hurt Sonny! No aggressiveness! No nothing! I'm still a pure virgin!"

I started laughing at that. Then Chad's eyes started to flutter open and he sat up.

"What's so funny?"

"You.." I said trying to control my laughing.

"How?"

"You sleep talk!"

"No I don't.."

"Chad, from what you said, I know your still a virgin.."

He dropped his face and was pale, "What else you know?"

"You want to kiss me.."

"No I don't!"

"Chad you said it…"

"Uh nuh, it was a dream! They are crazy I tell you!"

"You like Chocolate Chip Pancakes.."

"Gosh Sonny.."

"Come on Chad, I'm tired." I said standing up.

He stood up and started walking. "So.."

"Huh?"

"Who's that guy?"

"Oh Luke?"

"I guess so?"

"He's a nice guy.."

We walked to the elevator and into our room.

It was 8:00! I had only 1 hour until Lucas came! I started throwing clothes out of my suitcase in a rush trying to find something good to wear.

"Sonny what's wrong?" Chad asking ducking his head as I threw my clothes around.

"I have a date, in exactly a hour! I have to get ready!"

"Wait, with who? Oh that Lilly guy?"

"Lucas.."

"Don't care.. But Sonny! You just met this guy!"

"Chad I cant talk now!"

"What about this date huh? Your going on 2 dates while we're here? Before you know it it'll be 6?" Chad said in a smart tone.

"Don't start with me Chad!" I yelled at him.

"Well you don't even know this guy! Would if he's some possessive killer?"

"Chad it would show…"

"You don't understand Sonny!"

"Yes I do and your just jealous!" I screamed at him as I slammed the door on him in the bathroom.

Chad might ruin our date but heck sure, he wont ruin _'MY' _date with Luke…

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffy? Okay, I know Sonny was a little, ew in this one but still she's amazing right? Now Luke.. I don't like him.. LOL but review and Chad will come to your house giving you a kiss on the cheek!**


	5. DisasterTown

**Well its time to update. I miss writing this story, it makes me sick.. Gah haa [: I have nothing to really say here, but the next update might be Wednesday. Possibly Thursday. But I doubt it. SO… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Owning, property of Nothing. I don't even own nothing!**

* * *

**SPOV**

After having our creative discussion. Ha. I was MAD. Mad wasn't even the word to use, I was furious at Chad. Not only he's jealous, which made me feel special inside. But he's trying to pin this on me. Jerk! I made my way to the mirror and just stared at myself for a long time..

"Am I making a mistake?" I murmured quietly. I felt as if little voices in my head where saying "Yes" and "No". I shook my head at the thought and tried to put off a smile.

A rough 30 minutes later, I was ready as can be. I walked out the bathroom and watched as Chad stared at the TV which wasn't on.

"What time is it?" I whispered quietly.

"9:40... You have a good twenty minutes left.." He answered all so quietly as well.

"Oh.." I said, a little louder to lighten up the mood. He nodded. I walked to the bed and smiled. "Can I sit?"

He shrugged and scooted over, I sat down, staring at the screen also.

"Chad.." I started off, looking at him.

He shook his head, "No Sonny. I'm not in the mood."

I looked away, in a sad tone. We just sat there. For twenty long minutes, I looked at my cell phone.. 9:10... He's late.. Fashionably late but still late.

I stood up and grunted. "Do you think he called it off?"

Chad simply rolled his eyes, "Sonny, I don't know anyone who would call anything off with you." He shook his head. "You also have your own mind of thoughts, who knows what goes on in there.." He sneered.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Chad don't start with me. I know you your not talking about me, when its obviously you."

"Life is full with surprises."

I scoffed and folded my arms "Are you always this dramatic?"

"Are you always this rude?" He glared shooting me a nasty look.

"I'm not rude!" I growled gaining up on him. "Your conceited and Ego logical!"

He stood up angrily and gained up on me. Our bodies almost touching.. "I'm so far away from that, you better take it back!"

"Or else?" I teased, poking his chest with my finger.

Just as he was about to fire back another strict insult, someone knocked on the door.

"Room Service!" The man greeted welcoming..

Chad grunted and opened the door.

He looked up and frowned. "Oh look Sonny, its tall, tan, and disgusting.."

I ran up to him and grinned. Wow he cleans up good. I beamed with delight.

"Sorry. My friend here is a little crabby." I said. "He didn't take his nap" I whispered.

"I'm not crabby Sonny!" Chad hissed. "And at least I clean up better than him"

I looked at him, disbelievingly. "Your Mackenzie Falls uniform doesn't count"

He stomped away and growled. "Have a horrible date. You deserve it. Go get em Lucky."

I was now pissed.

"I hate you CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I screamed.

"Well I hate you too SONNY MUNROE!"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're splendid!" He said slamming the door in my face.

"Is there something I should know?" Lucas asked me.

"NO." I yelled. "I mean no. Sorry.." I smiled politely.

"Don't worry. When we're done with this date, I guarantee that you will forget Chad." He assured me taking my arm.

I grinned and locked arms with him, going down to the main floor.

"So where are we going?" I asked while we were in the elevator.

"There's this really great restaurant here. Its very classy. And you do look quite adorable tonight."

I gushed and I bet I was a nice tint of red.

"It's called…"

"La Vie A Michele" A strange voice said.

I looked behind me to a little girl in pigtails with her hands behind her back. She looked about 7 or 8 and I could tell she was a Justin Bieber fan because she had on his shirt.

"And you are..?" Luke asked.

"Introducing myself as Jacqueline." She proudly smiled.

"Well Hi Jacqueline.." I said coming down to her size.

"Don't play, little miss innocent on me Munroe.." She snapped.

I came up slowly.. She sounded like Chad. Uh, please get out of my mind..

"Um okay.." I said as the elevator opened up.

"Nice uh meeting you?" Luke smiled waving at her as the elevator closed on her.

I looked at him worriedly. "She's freaky"

"I agree.." He said walking towards a sign that said La Vie A Michele.

"I have reservations for Tippleton." Lucas graciously said to the man at the desk.

"Ah yes dinner for two? Right this way.." He escorted us to a table outside.

I couldn't stop smiling. This was such a great honor and it was romantic… Such a tease.

"This is beautiful…"

"Like a certain girl I know.."

"Ah hahaha" I gushed.

"Would you like to start with some drinks?" The man whose name was Pierre said with a thick French-Italian accent.

"oui s'il vous plaît" I said proudly in French. Yeah I took French. And I passed!

He nodded and took out a pen and paper.

"Wow Sonny, I'm amazed.." Luke dazzled me.

"I know. A little 8th grade and 9th grade French sure does work!"

"Ah em?" Pierre coughed.

"Sorry! Um I would like… um.." I looked at the menu.. Everything was in French! I don't know French that well.. "Water would be good." I nodded.

"Coke.." Luke smiled.

Pierre nodded and walked away.

"So what looks good?" I asked.

He looked up from his menu and smirked, "You.."

Such a James Conroy, I went with it and smiled.

"Thank you! I'm such a main course.." I joked.

"And that's why your on So Random! Your simply divine Sonny Munroe."

"Of course!" A familiar voice said out of no where."

"Jacqueline? What are you doing here?" Luke asked confused.

"I always come here, to get the leftovers.." She answered.

I turned around and there she was. "Your unfortunate…"

"Heck no. It's for my mice!" She giggled.

I turned back around "Oh yeah she's weird."

"Yeah.." Luke said under his breathe.

Our drinks came and Pierre asked if we were ready to order.

"Yes?" Luke asked me.

"Yup"

"M' lady can go first.."

Chad….

"I'll get Poulet Alfredo" I said, more like a question since I didn't know if it was correct.

Pierre nodded and looked at Luke.

"I'll get Salade de poulet au parmesan et César"

Pierre bowed and walked away.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Parmesan Chicken and Salad.."

I nod, "Right."

"Well I have to go.. I see a couple leaving and its duty time!" Jacqueline said swiftly.

Leave it to Jacqueline to be another Zora.

**CPOV**

After Sonny left, I don't know what happened to me but I seemed to broken down. No I didn't cry. I kept questioning myself and then I cried. A little.

Now I'm in the lobby. I felt to as if, ruin Sonny's date.

"Hey Annabelle" I greeted the girl at the desk.

"Its Anne" She said.

"I said that"

"You said Annabelle"

"Same thing"

"What did you want?"

"You know any guy named Luke?"

"I can't give out any customer's information."

"Listen Anne. Sonny's on a date with him.."

"Oh well then I guess I -" She stammered.

"Good.."

Anne took out a computer and typed in the name Luke.

"Oh wait. You mean Lucas?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Oh gosh he's gorgeous.. His names Lucas Tippleton"

Tippleton? What kind of last name is that? I thought. Sonny Tippleton. HA no way.

"Whatever, he isn't so Charming as CDC though" I said popping my collar.

"Whatever Chad." Anne said patting my shoulder.

I pulled her hand off.

She started smiling huge "Are you jealous?"

"No"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Admit it Chad!"

"I'm not Jealous Anne"

"CDC jealous of good boy Luke?"

"Good Boy? What is he? A dog?" I scoffed.

"No, he really is a good guy." Anne understated me.

"How do you know?"

"He comes here often. I always see him with girls."

"Sounds like a playa" I shook my head. Sonny will not get played while I'm here.

"Huh? A lot of girls when they check out be so happy with the stay.."

"Do you ask why?"

"No"

"Next time you do that… Then tell me."

"Sure?"

Then a little girl with pigtails came skipping over grabbing the bowl of candy that laid on the desk.

"Hey! Jacqueline!" Anne hissed.

"What? Harry Potter, Justin Bieber, and Mackenzie need food!" She growled.

"Um who are they?" I asked.

Nope shouldn't have done that, right after she gave me a good look she squealed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" She breathed.

"Yeah." Anne said.

"You are HOT." She said as she jumped up and down.

"I know.." I said.

"I named one of my mice after your show Mackenzie Falls." She beamed.

Heh, she reminded me of Dora off of So Random!

"Eww. You actually have those things here?" Anne shrieked.

"Yes their my pets." She explained.

"Mice aren't pets! Cats and dogs are!" Anne growled at her.

"You have mice here!" I asked, curiously, yet scared.

"Of course."

I backed up from her.

"Why don't you just go to your room?" Anne said sounding annoyed.

"But I cant, They need their food."

"I don't care!" Anne screamed.

Jacqueline took the bowl of candy and waltzed away.

"Creepy." I nodded.

**SPOV**

Our food had came, and let me tell you. It smelling awesome. I wanted to dig in but this is a date. I totally cant. But Luke seemed to be alright with it.

"Like it?" I asked, chuckling.

"Of course.. You?" He muffled with food coming out of his mouth. Okay that was disgusting.. I wrinkled my eyebrows

"Pretty good." I said as I took a bite of my Alfredo. Really, I'm not a Alfredo fan but this was yummier than Grandma Kelly's Pot Pie. And that's yummy.

"So you miss Wisconsin?" He asked after many bites and chews.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Cool.." He murmured, then something out of his mouth flew onto my Alfredo. Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore.

"Oh let me get that for you" Luke said reaching over the table picking out the chewed food.

"Thanks?"

"Welcome."

Ha, he's sweet and hot in general but when he's eating he's a straight up monster.

I pushed the Alfredo away and started eating the chicken slowly, looking to make sure nothing was on it.

I decided I was done when I saw another piece of food [Not mine] on my plate.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I'm full."

He shrugged and grabbed my plate. He dug in.

I watched as he devoured everything. He even licked the plate. So much for class.

Pierre came back around and gathered our plates or shall I say Luke's ….

"Desert?" He asked.

"Oh yummy" Luke said sitting up straight.

"No I'm good" I said, with my eyes wide.

"Well I'm getting some. Pierre gimme your finest dish.."

He nodded and walked away again.

"You barely ate Sonny."

"I don't know, I mean I haven't ate all day.." And the truth was, I was starving. But I'm not eating with him..

Pierre came back with a large chocolate mousse cake, with a whole bunch of fudge and caramel dripping down.

"Oh my.." I murmured.

"YES!" Luke said digging back in.

I watched in horror, as the pig pigged out.

I closed my eyes, feeling nausea. Please end this soon.

By a good 5 minutes he was completely done. Plate licked and everything. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his tummy. His face was a mess. Chocolate was smothered everywhere.

I closed my eyes for one second and opened them back up "Are you full?"

He was about to get up when I said "No no, you sit down"

He shrugged and closed his eyes. I looked at my phone. 11pm. Oh I was an hour late! I quickly grabbed my purse and left a 10 on the table. Let him pay the rest since he ate my food. I walked out sheepishly. Worse date ever.

When I got into the room Chad was snoring on the bed. Practically passed out. At least he looks cute, when gone to heaven and back to earth again.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my blue and pink shorts and pink and white polka dot cami. Slipped on my fuzzy cloud socks and slipped into bed. Really I couldn't go to sleep. One, Chad snoring was wrecking my peace and quiet. Two, I had Luke fever which was watching him eat. And three, thinking about how Chad will react in the morning. We'll I'll find out sooner or later.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay? Woo I love this chapter! Many of you wanted Sonny to have a bad date with Luke. Well it wasn't necessary bad, but it was bad enough. Ha. Rate me and Review!**

**1- Girl your off the hook!**

**2- Great chapter I liked it**

**3- Ha-ha funny and okay.**

**4- I've seen better **

**5- Not reading anymore.. :[ **

**Hopefully no one say's 5. I think I did 2. Review and Luke will never be your date!**


	6. Disneyland Park

**I love, love, love, LOVE this story! Its so cliché and cute. Agree? Ha-ha, well its updating time for you guys. I happen to say, this is my favorite story to write. And you guys are right, I did get the last chapter's idea from That's So Raven. I was watching that episode the same time I was writing and I was like, what a great idea. So props to That's So Raven! {; And you guys are wondering about Jacqueline. She's an extra, I happen to feel incomplete without her. She's just so, Zora-ish. And later on you will know who she really is. Happen to know now? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever sadly..**

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up, with a huge headache and a terrified stomach. I was completely starving and yet I didn't want to get up. Last night's date was a complete disaster when the food came, I was lucky he didn't eat anymore. But, Chad. I shot up when he came to mind. I looked to the left where his bed was, he was gone? I got up from my bed and looked at the clock. It read 10am. A small note was laid next to it.

_Sonny- Good Morning!_

_Went to go get breakfast, didn't want to wake you up. You seemed out of it and you snored [; Oh and last night, I woke up to a loud thunder coming from your stomach. Guessing you didn't eat huh?_

_CDC_

Such a sweet note. Awwh, I quickly got into my slippers and opened the door. Chad looked up startled. He had a plate of bagels, donuts, and muffins.

I smiled sweetly. "Good Morning Chad!"

"Hey, you hungry?"

Starved, he had no idea..

I nodded and moved out the way, he came in and closed the door.

"Well, I guess I came down to breakfast too late because all they had was this.. I wanted to get you something filling like Pancakes, Waffles, Omelets you get the point"

"That's alright at least I got something." I said, I looked at what he had. Not enough for him. "What are you gonna eat"

He fumbled with his fingers and muttered something under his breath.

"What's that?" I said cocking my left.

"I already ate"

"Whatcha eat?" I beamed swaying my feet in my chair.

"Pancakes.."

I stopped swaying my feet and glared up to him "But -"

"I Know.. I ate the last pancake.."

I dropped my mouth, and threw the box of tissues at him. "You jerk! Yeah of course think about yourself first"

"Hey! You weren't the only one who didn't eat.."

"Whatever.." I murmured.

"Anyways, how was-" Chad gulped. "Your date" He said turning away

I took a bite of my muffin and watched him. "Perfect" I lied.

He kept staring at me, while I ate. "Chad really? Can I eat without you thinking I'm a pig?"

"Sorry" He mumbled and turned around.

I giggled, "Not like that stupid"

He turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"Its finally time Sonny.."

"For what Chad?"

"The day where your dreams come true."

A huge smile soon spread across my face. "And I'll meet Mickey?"

Chad was taken back "Mickey?"

"Mickey. Like Mickey Mouse?"

Chad shook his head no.

I was flabbergast. "You know.. Little mouse.. Who wears red shorts? Yellow shoes? Who never grows up!" Chad kept shaking his head. "Oh my goodness. You know Minnie Mouse?"

Chad stopped. Finally he remembers. "You change Mickey Mouse to this Minnie Mouse person?"

This time I shook my head. "Your hopeless."

"Get dressed, and hurry up. We have a busy day scheduled."

I squealed and skipped to the bathroom.

**CPOV**

Sonny. She's funny. She's fun to be around. She's mean. She's **everything **a guy would want. And that guy was me. Theses next few days, Luke will not get in our way. And if he does.. Its **war.** Yeah Sonny is no prize possession, but she's something needed in life. In my life, exactly.

About 20 minutes later Sonny came flouncing out the bathroom grinning ear to ear. "Let's go" She beamed grabbing my hand skipping out the room. She had one a pink and yellow tank top, with dark washed blue jean shorts. Her hair was in a high pony tail, I've never seen her hair in a pony tail. Ever.

At the slightest touch, I felt sparks go crazy inside. I wonder if she felt it too, she didn't seem like she did. She was too busy fiddling with her hair.

We went into the elevator, and yet Sonny was still holding tight on my hand.

"Sonny?"

She locked her eyes with me and I eyed our in twined hands.

She looked down and back up, "You have a problem with it Cooper?" Such a tease to me..

I nodded no and she let go of my hand.

"I said I didn't have a problem with it." I pouted.

"I know, but my hands were getting clammy.. And so were yours." She shyly stated.

I immediately wiped my hands on my jeans. "Sorry"

The elevator opened up and before we could walk out a little girl ran out before us.

"Jacqueline?" Sonny screeched.

She turned around, pigtails flouncing up and down.

"I didn't even see you!" Sonny said.

"I just got in.. I have my ways.." Jacqueline smiled.

"And what happened to your hair?" I added.

She smiled again and started spinning. "Like it? I dyed it this morning instead of having blonde hair, I now have blue and pink hair.

Sonny shook her head and walked away. I followed her out the hotel to the front of the building.

There were two stations. One for Disneyland Park and Disney's California Adventure Park. I looked at Sonny.

"Which one do you-" I started before she took off running to the Disneyland Park area.

I caught up to her as she waited in line.

"Chad, I thank you like one million times I swear I could just hug you until your guts squeezed out!" Sonny gushed.

I stepped back. Yeah, Sonny was a hugger, and a aggressive one.

Our bus came and Sonny walked towards the back smiling at me.

"Chad I have no Idea how to-"

"Sonny, I think you've thanked me enough today." I said, sitting next to her.

A small blush crept onto her cheeks.

I looked away, she caused me to blush. And CDC don't do blushing.

Sonny pulled a purple camera out and snapped a quick picture of me.

"Sonny!" I hissed.

"Sorry!" She giggled, and showed me the picture. My cheeks were RED! I was looking down, still I was looking fine..

Then she scooted closer next to me and held her camera up and snapped a picture of us. My insides had a tingly sensation. She showed me the picture, it was cute. We make a real cute couple…

"This is gonna be great for my face book picture." Sonny said to herself.

"You're a picture taker aren't you?" I ask her.

"Am I? Of course!" She said. She pulled her camera up again. "Smile!" She beamed.

When the camera flashed I sneezed. Sonny pulled her camera down and looked at the picture and snickered.

"What?"

"You look drunk" She giggled.

The driver stopped and everyone got up.

"Delete it" I said glaring at her.

"Heck no. This is good blackmail on you" Sonny smiled walking out the bus.

We approached the front of the park and Sonny gasped.

"Its more than I imagined."

"Seriously?"

She gasped again and screeched "It's Mickey!" She clapped her hands like a little 4 year old girl.

She ran towards him and hugged him.

"That's Mickey?" I said loudly.

She glared at me. "Really Chad really?"

"Hey we're not at Mack Falls now."

She gave me the camera and stood next to Mickey. Of course I knew who this mouse was. He was a legend in my childhood. I just like teasing Sonny. I snapped a picture and the little kids behind me were grinning, waiting for Sonny to get done with her turn.

Sonny came back and took the camera from my hands. "Kay, your turn Chad"

I gave her a look and she pushed me forward. I stood next to Mickey stiffly. And Sonny scoffed "Chad relax, it's Mickey. He's a good guy" I smiled and Sonny took the picture. I waved bye to Mickey.

"That was cute" She said pinching my cheeks.

"Sonny, you pretend like he's real. He's just a guy in a costume." I scoffed at her.

Then I heard little kids gasp and cry.

"Chad!" She whined.

"What he is!"

Sonny bent down to the kids, and cooed to them. "I'm sorry sweeties, my friend here thinks Mickey is fake. That's funny right?"

They sniffled and walked away.

Sonny looked up at me pissed off.

"Great Chad!" She groaned walking away from me.

"So we're in main street USA." I tell Sonny as she kept snapping pictures like crazy.

"Yeah I know Chad." She said in a annoyed tone.

"How?"

She pointed to a sign that said 'Main Street USA'

"Pretty obvious right Chad?"

I heard music coming from up front and I grabbed Sonny and walked towards it. People were sitting on the street.

"I'm guessing there's a parade" Sonny said.

"Now whose Mr. Obvious now huh?" I said mocking her.

"Yeah yeah whatever Chaddy" She winked patting my head.

"You wanna see it?" I ask her, dropping the Chaddy subject that was floating in my mind.

"Nah, there's another one tonight with fireworks, it'll be better" Sonny said. "How about we go to Fantasyland so we can see Cinderella!"

"Cinderella?"

"Chad don't tell me you don't know who Cinderella is.."

"Oh isn't she that one girl who has the three fairy godmothers?" I teased with Sonny.

"No! That's Aurora. Sleeping Beauty…"

"Oh then Cinderella must be that one girl with the wicked godmother who tries to kill her? With the mirror on the wall?"

"Chad! No! That's Snow White!"

"Oh kay! So Cinderella must be.. That one girl with the beast?"

Sonny stomped her foot on the ground. "NO! That's Belle!"

"Ohh! So Cinderella must be that one girl…" I start.

"No Chad don't even start. We'll just go see her.." Sonny said holding my hand again. There goes the fireworks again.

Sonny spotted a ride and stopped me.

"Oh Chad lets go on the Matterhorn Bobsleds!" She grinned pulling me into the area.

I took out my fast pass **[A/N: If you don't know what those are, they are just tickets that get you into rides faster.] **and gave Sonny hers. We walked up the stairs and it got darker, and darker and darker as we walked through the ride. Sonny stopped.

"Why you stop? Keep going" I tell her.

"You go first Chad." She whispered.

I'm guessing she was scared of the dark? I walked in front of her as we entered the pitch black cave.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered.

"What's up?"

"I-I-I.." She stuttered

"Scared of the dark? I know"

I held her hand and we continued walking, well I did, Sonny would budge.

"Chad I don't wanna go any further."

"Sonny, we're almost up there.."

She started whimpering and whining. I sighed and picked her up.

"Chad what are you doing?"

"If your not gonna walk, I'll carry you."

**SPOV**

I hate being scared. Especially of the dark. Its like it takes over my whole body and makes me numb.

"Thanks Chad" I said as we got to a lighter area.

"Your going to have to get over your fear someday.."

"I know, but its not gonna be anytime soon."

Chad chuckled and we waited for our turn.

We gave our passes to the man at the ride. He nodded and opened the gate. I sat inside of the seat and then Chad sat next to me. I began to shake. My legs were shaking rapidly and Chad noticed and placed his arm over me.

"Sonny, are you scared of rides?" He whispered. I could feel his minty breath, it soothed me.

"No.." I muttered.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Okay, a little"

"Then why did you suggest we go on rides?"

"Because I like rides, but they.."

He nodded. The ride jerked forward and Chad pulled his arm away from me.

"No" I stated fastly. I needed his warmth on me.. But its not like I like him. Because I don't. I know I don't. I'm just scared.

He laid his arm back over me and pulled me closer to him. I could feel him watching me and I looked up to meet a friendly pair of deep blue eyes.

"I promise its nothing.. I mean look behind you.. There are a pair of little kids that are all giddy about this"

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?" I tell him. "You make me feel like I am a sissy."

He grinned and shook his head as the ride finally started.

I closed my eyes, why'd we have to be in the very front? I felt my heart drop as we dipped down. I rested my head on Chad's chest. I inhaled, he smelled good. It was a mixture of Cotton candy from here and Vanilla, from the hotel. It smelled delicious, I opened my eyes and enjoyed the ride. He made my fear of rides more enjoyable. I felt as Chad rested his chin on my head. Was it right that I felt so complete with him on my side?

* * *

**Good… I finally completed this chapter! It took me forever just to finish this! I was distracted by such silly things. I was looking at attractions at Disneyland, which made me want to go there so badly. Tell me how I did with this chapter please!**

**1. OMG. I loved it**

**2. It was great**

**3. Okay, decent, alright**

**4. Seen better**

**5. Uh that was disturbing**

**Thank you for reading and thank you everyone who reviewed! [: **


	7. Getting Personal

**Oh don't be mad darling. I'm updating now. Not to worry. [: Miss this story? So do I. I haven't had a good idea to write about so I just stopped. Then a couple of minutes ago an idea hit me. Well sorta, please don't be mad if this chapter isn't good because I know it wont. Trust me, I will be better the next chapter okay?**

**Disclaimer: I'm crying now, why? Cause I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**CPOV**

A few dips and turns, Sonny clinged onto me like a little baby. She would whimper at times and snuggle softly to me. I'm not gonna lie it felt good. Heck I would stay that way forever. She smelled so delicious. It was like Vanilla and Coconuts. She was a delicious treat I wanted, a Sonny- bar. Only sold to Chad Dylan Cooper. But sadly, this joy of sunshine only lasted a while. When we reached a cave, I knew for sure Sonny was going to be scared. But no…. She let go of my grip and put her hands up. They say to cure a fear is to conquer a fear. Well this fear I'm not so happy about. I watched in utter shock and awe. She seemed perfectly fine and when I tried to get her back, she pushed me away. I mean literally shoved me out the way. So for the rest of the ride, I watched as Alison Munroe enjoyed the ride which I was suppose to love. Sudden hate huh?

We reached the end of the ride and Sonny jumped out of the cart, as I slowly made my way to exit.

"Chad that was amazing lets go again!" She burst, pushing onto me.

"Uh not now, we have a lot of ground to cover…" I said to her, pushing her off of me.

"Well what's next?" She asked catching up to me. I swear, she acts like a little child sometimes.

"Uh chill Sonny, you act like you've never been here before.."

She folded her arms and stood in front of me, "Because I haven't."

Right…. That's why we're here… Dumb Chad. Truly dumb. "I forgot."

"Of course, your just that jerk that I absolutely try to get along with. Why'd I even say yes to this date if you were gonna make fun of me?"

"Sonny, I'm not making fun of you.."

She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

I ran up to her and locked arms with her, only to her pulling her arm away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She murmured glaring at me.

"With m'lady…" I said a little loudly, trying to make things 'Better' [Notice I quote better]

"Mm, I wonder which lady that is, because its certainly not me…"

"Why is that?"

"Because"

"Because is such a lonesome answer.."

She grunted and started to walk away once again, but I grabbed her arm.

"I'll take pictures of Cinderella for you.." I said hurriedly, covering up the last convo.

"Really!" She squeaked.

I nodded and she grabbed my hand leading me to the Fantasy Faire.

She stopped and pulled out her camera and threw it to me. "Take a picture of me by the arch"

She ran back and smiled, one hand on her hip the other up showing the sign.

I looked up at her from the camera, "Your very dramatic.."

"Take the picture and shut up." Sonny growled.

"Oh pushy.. I like my girls with an edge.." I purred at her, causing her to blush. I snapped the picture and she pulled me towards her pulling the camera up.

"Say Princess!" Sonny gushed.

I looked at her with a pathetic look on my face, "Oh no way."

"That'll do." She grinned pushing the button down.

She walked away, once again.. Ugh I'm tired of her doing that! Then when I heard her squeal, she started skipping away.

I started walking a little faster trying to catch up to her, "Sonny slow down!" I yelled after her.

"Hurry! I see her!"

"Who?" I said after a few breaths, of catching up to her.

"Belle!"

"Oh you mean Sleeping Beauty?" I said teasing with her.

"No. I mean Beauty and the Beast. I swear when we get back home your gonna watch all the classic's with me."

I wouldn't mind that. Of course if you know what that means. She probably saw me grinning because she scoffed.

"Your one perverted little boy…"

"Last time I checked I was oldest.."

She in twined her hand with mine and walked off. Her hands were soft. Ah that was random.. We reached Belle and she loosened up.

She watched as the little girl in front of us took the picture with her. She had on a Cinderella dress and she had a huge grin plastered on her face. As for Belle she looked like a Barbie. Her smile was utterly fake, her eye lashes were freakishly long and she just looked Plastic.

Sonny cocked her head in awe, like she was in a trance. Belle signed the little girls book and she ran to her mommy showing her the signature.

Sonny handed a man her camera and she pulled me up to Belle. She was holding my hand pretty tight. I'm guessing she was nervous? What was there to be nervous about? She's fake!

"Hello young ones" Belle nodded placing me next to her and Sonny on the other side.

"Your quite a beautiful couple…" She said.

Sonny chocked and laughed. "We're not a couple…"

We aren't? Then what is this date?

"Oh my apologies.." Belle giggled rubbing my shoulder.

I side glanced the lady she had the same fake smile on her face, yeah it was sweet but it was weird. When the photographer was done Belle patted our shoulders and waved bye.

"Have a magical day my dears!" She whispered sweetly. Oh sickening…

Sonny received her camera and looked at the picture.

"Oh Chad you look like your mad!" Sonny whined.

"Sonny, she was fake.."

"I don't care, Chad please make this a day I wont forgot.." She said, shaking her head. She was in shame.

"Fine.. And , why did you say we weren't a couple?" I asked her in much curiosity.

"Because we aren't."

I raised my eyebrow, "Then…"

"Chad. You asked me out on a date. You never asked me to be your official girlfriend.." She chuckled.

I kept looking at her, ask her out? HA what does she think she lives in? A fairy tale?

"Oh you were serious. Chad if you want me to be your girlfriend, then.. Then, your gonna… Just forget it."

We reached Cinderella. A lot of girls were in front of us, "Lets go to Snow White instead.."

Snow White's line was empty and she had just released a little girl and boy. Sonny gave her camera to the lady and stood by Snow White. I stood on the other side and actually smiled.

The camera clicked and Sonny went up to her and nodded.

"I'm done with pictures… Let's go to the Mad Tea Party. You know from Alice and Wonderland?"

Of course, I loved that movie. Never could get rid of it in my child instincts. I remember when my older sister Callie and I had tea parties in the basement. She would dress me up as the mad hatter, okayyy enough information about that..

Sonny and I stood in line, waiting for our turn.

"I hope we get a blue one…" She gushed.

"Why?"

"Blue is a incredible color.."

"Of course, blue eyed yummies like me?"

"No"

"Yeah"

"Chad no"

"You know you want some Sonny…"

"Mm.." she said looking down at me. "I see nothing what so ever.."

My mouth dropped. Dang.

**SPOV**

Chad and I walked up more, and finally we got in. Sadly we ended up with Pink. But Pink is okay because its like a second cousin to Purple!

Chad sat across from me, I watched as he folded his arms and stared at me.

I decided to tease him, "See which part you like?" I smirked.

"I see the whole package Munroe.."

I frowned. Leave it to Chad to become the biggest douche in history…

As the ride started, Chad became more and more closer to me.

"Chad your squishing me…" I murmured in his ear.

"Want more?"

I pushed him away and tried to hide my smile.

I guess it didn't work because he started laughing.

"I love to watch you fall for me Sonny.."

I was in disgust. Fall for him? Hardly.. "I'm not falling for you.."

"Oh okay, so your falling HARD for me.."

I glared at him. "No I'm not falling in love with you!"

"Okay so we'll start small. Falling in like?"

I shook my head no. "Even smaller."

"Oh I get it Munroe.. Friends with Benefits.."

"Exactly!" I smiled. Oh wait no. "No no no!"

"Ah too late.." He winked at me wrapping his arm around me.

"You're a tease"

"You're a softee.." Chad whispered rubbing his nose against mine.

"Didn't daddy say not to hurt me?" At this point I was useless, I was captured. Hook line and sinker.

"I cant always listen to him right?"

We sat in silence and swirled and twirled. It was like him and I were the only people on earth. It felt good.

As the ride came to a halt. Chad started chuckling.

"What now?"

"Sonny I'm surprised.. You didn't let go of my grip.."

My mouth dropped. "Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yell.

"I know.." He said getting out of the tea cup.

So that's the story in how I fell deeply inlove with a certain heartthrob.

"Well I suggest we go somewhere else out of kiddieland?" Chad suggested.

"Well, maybe we should go to Frontierland.."

"It's a date m'lady.."

"We're already on date. Already planning more huh? You just cant stay away…"

"Yeah cause I'm with an angel.."

I smiled and stared into his eyes. Then I frowned and slapped him.

"Ah ha your falling for me.." Chad sang.

"Am not!" I growled.

"Whatever floats your boat.."

Chad handed me a Fast pass and we walked up the stairs to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. I think I road this before in Disneyworld. I don't know maybe it was just a familiar ride.

As we passed by, people in the other line a girl about the age 5 gasped.

"Look Mom! Chad Dylan Cooper is with his girlfriend!" She squealed.

"Yes, indeed. Leave them alone they're on a date.." Her mother responded.

"Like the sound of that Sonny-Bunny?" Chad asked from in front of me.

"Heck no. I think its stupid how everyone think's we're dating.. We're not even cute together.."

"I think your just denying it."

"You must really like me because you keep flirting with me.." I smirked, hand on his shoulder.

"Sonny…" He chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me.." I giggled.

"You need to stop flirting with me.."

"Me? I don't know what your talking about.."

Chad rolled his eyes. Man he was annoying. Yet he was cute. NO. Sonny stop. You don't like Chad. Nope. You don't, just drop it and leave it.. Who am I kidding he's amazing.. Better yet, I have a whole notebook written for Chad. Like on a lot of pages it says Sonny Cooper. Isn't that cute? Does that sound kinda creepy? Oh no if he ever found it he might think I'm a stalker and then he would never like me. And I would never become Sonny Cooper and have 3 kids. Summer, Candice and Cody.. Our wedding would be on a beach and we would live happily ever after. When we're old we'll still be together and we will have a dog. A cocker spaniel named Bailey. I can already just see it!

I clapped my hands at my little daydream, and started grinning. Couldn't stop at that.

"Sonny? Are you daydreaming about us getting married again?" He said. It was like he was reading my mind.

"No. Why would I marry you? If you were Jesse McCartney then I would" Total lie. Okay not all of it, I would marry Jesse McCartney..

"Jesse who? Are you gay?" Chad asked horrified.

"NO! Jesse McCartney is a guy FYI!"

"Oh well then. I bet I'm much better looking than him."

"Justin Timberlake is better"

"You cant compare me to the man!"

"Logan Lerman is a hottie…" I smiled.

"Lerman Logan who the heck?"

"Taylor Launter is muscular.."

"So am I.."

"Not as much as him"

"He had no other choice but to work out!"

"Whatever…." I smirked.

I climbed in the cart next to Chad. We followed the same routine. He put his arm around me and I felt like the most happiest girl on earth…. Oooh now he smelled like Cinnamon!

* * *

**AHH. It was horrible. ;[ Bite me already! And I know a lot of it was random. But I didn't know what to write man. I felt weak. I know Chad was a little um, different but that's what I wanted! Rate me and review and Thank you for reading!**

**1- HAHAA. Loved it**

**2- Cute defiantly my fave**

**3- Decent**

**4- Blah blah blah**

**5- Oh no someone get me a barf bucket!**

**Thank you again! [: **


	8. So many C's

**This is UPDATING TIME [; I bet your like squealing right? Well really I have no note to give but uh, today's Thursday! And Yeah…. Awkward. Um well enjoy? Because I wont update this until Tuesday HAHA! XD Oh and computerized warning: This chapter contains MILD language.. Ahahaa! And its very lovey dovey. BTW: The Dosado might be wrong… Yeah so don't tell me I already know. [:**

**Disclaimer: Evil shows that Zora told me that I own nothing. And the Dosado belongs to the owners of that. So does the song[: **

* * *

**SPOV**

"Chad! That was amazing! Have I mentioned how much I love you for taking me here!" I squealed, as we left the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

"Um Sonny do you have to like go all girly on me every time we get off a ride?" Chad murmured scooting away from me.

"Me? Being girly? Oh okay how about you huh?" I asked, now very pissed with my hand placed on my hip. "You just let your big fat enormous, monstrous ego get in the way and ruin this date!" I continued, whining.

"Ruin our date? Sonny I'm making it better" He corrected, patting my shoulder.

"Well your just- a I don't know jerk!" I yelled.

"What are you trying to synthesis? That your breaking up with me?" He asked, looking quiet crushed.

"We're not going out Chad." I state, reminding him he never legally asked me. This is just a date.

"Sonny. Don't make this any harder than it already is.." He dramatically added, placing his hand over his heart.

"We talked about this already!"

"I don't care. We both know that you like me."

"Like you? What about you?"

He looked at his hand and looked down, "No feelings are showing.."

I was left flabbergast, I literally think he's bipolar. Constantly changing his mind, damn him.

"So why'd you ask me out?" I asked him, quiet confused.

"I didn't ask you out, you begged me too." He chuckled, walking towards a small shading area.

I placed my hands on my hip, and glared at him. His face features softened and he began to smile.

"You want something to eat?"

I swear I felt my mouth drop to the ground in shock. Seriously, I consider he's bipolar…

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Your not hungry? I'm starving man.." He pouted rubbing his muscular stomach..

"No. I mean you just like, I mean you were just. Chad that was.. But! You-" I stuttered, trying to get the words to flow out.

"In Sonny language I'm gonna take that your hungry…" Chad huffed, grabbing my hand. Electrical shocks! And walking in the diner next to us.

"Did you feel that?" I murmured.

"Feel what?" He asked, looking into my eyes. Suddenly, I felt very weak and my knees began to wobble.

"Nothing.." I whispered, gazing in his eyes. Ah not just one eye but two of his eyes sparkle..

He broke our gaze, and took a seat at the nearest available table that he saw.

I sat across from him. Apparently this place was called The Golden Horseshoe. It was super cute in here, the western themes, Billy Hill and Hillbillies entertainment, the 1850's western-ized things around us, and the waiters. Everyone who worked in here was either in dresses or your casual western-cowboy look.

Chad kept staring at the menu, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Look under sandwiches…" He chuckled more, holding his stomach.

I took a look under sandwiches. Oh. My. Freaking. Chad. He had his own sandwich here! I stared in horror.

"Yes introducing the Chad Billy Cooper sandwich." A femine voice said, I looked up and a tall girl with long blonde hair grinned. Twirling her notebook in her finger, she had on a deep blue and white dress. "May I start ya'll with a drink or two?" She giggled.

"Chad you have your own sandwich here too!" I growled at him, making direct contact with his eyes making sure I didn't get lost though. "And yes please water for me.." I smiled sweetly at the waitress.

"Martini.." Chad smirked.

My eyes began to widen. "Chad your underage!"

"Shut it Munroe." He sneered.

The lady giggled, covering her face. "I'm sorry Chad. Even though you have your own sandwich here doesn't mean you can get anything you want!" She squeaked.

I gave Chad a 'Ha-ha' look, pointing at him. "Oh girl, I like you already!" I joked.

She looked at me, grinning ever so largely. "So what would it be Chad?"

He frowned and slumped in his chair, "Coke."

"Okay." She giggled. Okay I'm getting kinda pissed at her too.

"While your at it why don't you just get me a kiddy cup too?" Chad asked in a jokily manner.

"Sure!" She smiled racing off.

"I was joking!" Chad yelled after her.

I watched as he fumbled with his fingers and murmur something under his breath.

"Back to that sandwich.. How did you get a sandwich named after you here! As much as I know, Condor Studios isn't even connected with Disney!" I said, rather louder than usual.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is known everywhere he goes Munroe. Don't be disappointed…"

"Seriously. How do you get your own sandwich?"

"The waitress, I know her."

I snickered. "What'd you do? Go out with her?"

He looked disgusted. "No…"

"Oh I know! Is that Mr. Condor's daughter or something?"

"And no.."

"Well?"

"Sonny, get a good look at her.." Chad said.

I looked over at the counter to the waitress who was filling cups. "Okay?"

Chad sighed. "That's my cousin Cate Tanner. Formally Cate Cooper."

I looked at him in astonishment. "You have a lot of C's in your family.."

"Her mom, my aunt, my mom's sister my mom whose name is Catie, who my aunt's name is Catherine. We are connected with the C's except my sister Kristen." He rambled, using his hands as an effect.

"Wow… My mom's Connie and I'm Alison. No connection here." I smiled.

"Oh and her little 14 year old sister Christina." He added, counting his fingers.

"Well dang Chad. Why isn't your sister a C?" I asked, because she could have been named Crystal, Cassidy, Cameron, etc..

"Well my mom didn't like any other C name. She was going to name her Cassandra but my dad declined."

"Oh well that makes sense…"

"Yeah my grandmother though is Calista…."

"Damn it Chad! You have so many fucking C's in your family!" I yelled loudly.

"Easy there.. There's children here.." He cackled.

Cate came back over, giving us our drinks.

Chad frowned, "Cate I was kidding, about the cup."

"Oh I didn't know.." She sweetly stated, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Caateeeee!" He growled.

**CPOV**

"Sonny dear, you have yourself one handful" Cate giggled.

Sonny smirked, "Exactly.. Did you know he was still a virgin?"

"Your just not gonna let that go huh?" I asked her.

"Cate your pretty young… Are you 18?" Sonny asked her. I snickered.

Cate roared with laughter. "Not even close dear! I'm 24!"

Sonny gasped, "You look younger than me!"

"That's good to know.. Now you opened her ego up.." I mumbled.

"I don't have an ego Chad." She bickered.

"Do too.."

Sonny butted in, "Chad that's **our **thing…"

"Any hoo, what do you kids want?" She smiled.

"I'll have uh.. Chicken Fingers.." Sonny looked up from the menu beaming.

"Oh those things are really big so…" Cate started.

"I'll share with her.." I told her, giving her my menu.

"Aww!" She gushed, I swear she reminded me of Sonny.

"Very sweet of you Chaddy" Sonny smiled, sharing a wink with me.

I blushed. Wait I blushed? Chad Dylan Cooper don't do blushing. Not at all.

Cate left. Sonny kept looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Sweetie, we're on a date… I look at you anyway I want too.."

"Sweetie?" I asked her.

She smirked, "Diggin' the pet name?"

I began smirking too, "Of course my little boy toy.."

She stopped, and frowned. "Am not"

"Fine how about Pumpkin?"

"Your calling me fat?"

"Sugar?"

"Fine Spice" She smirked, once again.

"And everything nice.." I smiled at her, placing my hand on top of hers.

All of a sudden, a spotlight shined on us. 'Billy Hill' came by grabbing both of our hands bringing us to the stage.

Sonny looked at me with a scared look plastered on her face. I shrugged and held her hand. The audience applauded, and soon quite down when the music started.

"Okay folks! We're gonna do da Dosado." Billy Hill announced, clapping his hands to the beat.

Soon, most of the crowd stood up and Billy started doing the 'Cowboy Shuffle'. I watched as Sonny studied his feet and hands and soon joined in.

I looked in the crowd, everyone was doing it. Even little kids. I didn't want to be an outcast so I joined in.

Right, right, shimmy, shimmy, left, turn. Soon enough, I was doing it. Sonny was beaming at me, and I shook my head laughing.

Billy Hill went to the mic and began singing. "Bow to your corner, bow to your own. Three hands up and 'round you go, Break it up with a dosey-do.

Chicken in the bread pan kickin' out dough."

I nodded as I faced Sonny and she smiled. We walked past each other's right shoulder. Then we both started moving to the right, passing each other. I was facing some other girl and Sonny was probably facing some guy. I shuffled back meeting Sonny who was beaming with sunshine.. We did that a couple of times and finally stopped. Everyone clapped and I took Sonny's hand and lead her back to the table where our food was laying.

She huffed as she sat back down, "That was incredible…"

"I've never broke that much sweat.."

"Okay eww?" She laughed, taking a piece of our chicken.

About a good 20 minutes, it began to get really dark outside and we left the little restaurant.

"Chad what time does the fireworks and mini parade start?" Sonny asked me looking in the sky.

"10pm…."

"And what time is it now?" She asked me.

"10..."

Her eyes darted with mine and we ran to back to Fantasyland quickly as possible and lucky for us, it just started.

Colors from blue, yellow, green, orange and red lightened the sky, and left Sonny speechless.

"Sonny it's just fireworks.." I remaindered her, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Not just fireworks. But fireworks with you…" She smiled gazing in my eyes. Lucky me it was dark so I didn't get lost in hers. But the fireworks made them even more adorable.. Making her eyes sparkle and shine.

"That's cheesy…" I smirked.

"Shut up.." She grinned.

I looked up at the sky, but I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I just didn't want to look at her so I kept my gaze up in the sky.

Then I felt as her head laid on my shoulder and flick her way off.

I looked at her, confusingly.

"Is that weird that I do that?" She asked me, with a worried look.

"No. I liked it.."

She blushed, and laid her head back down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and I felt so complete. I could stay like that forever.

We sat down and watched the last few acts and I could tell Sonny was getting tired because she began whimpering. Like a little puppy. Such a little sissy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laughing at her.

She was playing with my fingers laying back on my chest, "Fine.." She murmured.

I felt as she was drawing a heart in the palm of my hand, over and over again. My insides with tingling, my heart was probably screaming for more. Then she wrote CDC plus SM, and I snickered under my breath.

"You know that tickles…" I tell her, moving the loose strand of hair from her face.

"Sorry." She muttered, letting go of my hand.

I grab a hold of hers, "I never said I didn't like it.."

"Cooper, you're a tease."

"Tell me something I don't know."

She began to inhale, "You smell good."

"Always.."

"Your chest is muscular…"

"Better than Taylor Launter's?" I smirk.

"Not even close." She giggled. "Your better than a werewolf and a vampire.."

"Something, I don't wanna be compared to."

"Why? Werewolf men are hot. Vampire men are hot.."

"What's better than hot then Sonny?" I asked her.

"Sexy." She purred.

I started laughing at her behavior, she joined in shortly after.

"And you know what you are?"

"Better than all of those?" She answered.

"So your saying, that you think your better looking than me?"

"I don't want to banter but.. Yeah"

"You know what I'm thinking?" I asked her.

She shrugged no.

"Skinny dipping.." I purred at her.

She soon backed away from me. "Not with me."

"Why not?" I asked her, crawling to her.

"Because, I wanna keep my virginity. Plus Cate told me that you wouldn't hurt a fly.." She said as she stuck her tongue at me.

I stood up, "Are you really sure about that?"

She stood up facing me, "Totally.."

"SHH!" The kids behind us went.

I rolled my eyes, "Is that a dare?"

Sonny took my hand and held it against her heart, "Yes it is.."

We went back to the hotel and Sonny started smirking when we arrived in the room.

"Too bad I'm too tired Chad.." She sheepishly said, rubbing her eyes.

"Aw Sonny, I was looking forward to this.." I pouted.

"Whore." She coughed.

"Well don't you owe me?"

"For what?"

"For taunting me…"

"What do you want?"

I grinned evilly, and patted a spot next to my bed.

She shook her head no.

"Please?"

"No Chad."

"Fine so when you go to sleep, I'll go over there.."

"That means I'm not going to sleep.." She said, her eyes barely open.

"Goodnight Sonshine.." I laughed as I climbed into my bed.

She turned off the light, and then I heard heavy breathing from her.

"Sonny I'm lonely over here.."

"CHAD!" She barked loudly.

"Sorry.." I mumbled, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**HAHA! Told you it was very different than any other chapter. I liked this one but really nothing is gonna happen between CxS. And Cate was just an extra. I needed some of that dialog baby! XD So rate this chapter please?**

**1- AHH! I love, love it!**

**2- I fell deeply in like**

**3- Good [:**

**4- Okay?**

**5- I'd rather eat Chad's brains.. [Which probably are good]**

**LOL Well thank you for reading and reviewing [: Have a good day!**


	9. The power of liking you

**Guess who's really sorry? (Points to self) I am. I feel bad not uploading for 2 months. Seriously, I bet you guys thought I was dead huh? Well I'm not :) My excuse is; A week before school started my computer got broken. No I didn't do it, something just happened ya know? I'm very rusty at this writing thing, sorry this chapter is short, I don't know what to write. :( But really I feel bad. I wanna cry. And the sad thing is, this will be my last update for another 2 months. I wont be getting a computer until Christmas. Please feel free to yell at me, I'll be okay :)**

**XOXOX**

**Oh yes I own nothing bahaha shut up... LOL :D

* * *

**

**CPOV**

I woke up rather early today, I was surprised since I didn't really go to sleep until 2am. I looked over to my- I mean Sonny and she was sleeping. Scratch that snoring. But very cutely. It was attractive, I decided to play with her to get an early kick this morning. I got out of bed and laid next to her. She still smelled like vanilla, I took a deep whiff and wrapped my arms around her. She shuffled and turned to face me.

"Pickles and peanut butter please.." She murmured. WTH? Pickles? This girl is insane.

"Really Sonny? That's nasty.." I snickered at her.

"No its not…" She replied in her deep slumber.

I raised an eyebrow. I lifted up her eyelid and her eyes didn't flicker or make and movement.

I smirked, a plan forming in my head. "Hey Sonny who do you like?"

She frowned, "Not telling. I'm not that easy to trick Cooper."

My eyes widened, "How do you know its me?"

"I'm not stupid.." She yawned, eyes still closed. Then she started to snore slightly once again.

"So.." I smirked licking my lips. "You wouldn't mind me kissing you?" I leaned in, puckered up.

Sooner or later she shot up slapping me. "Fudge Chad!"

I rubbed my cheek. "You have a hard hit."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I wouldn't want you kissing me in my sleep! Btw: Put on a shirt!"

I looked at her confusingly, "So when do you want me to kiss you?"

"Don't you think that's not the question you ask your date?" She scoffed, rubbing her eyes.

My eyes shot up, "So this is a date?"

She looked at me, "Uhm, I dunno. I'm going to breakfast.." She whispered the last part.

I smiled to myself. So this is a date. I knew it. I watched as she slipped on her rubber duck slippers and walk out the door.

I got up and slipped on a shirt and headed out the room and to the elevator. When it opened I walked in slowly, taking out my iphone. As soon as the doors closed I heard a loud thud from behind me.

"Shoot" I murmured, turning around to reveal Jacqueline but this time with green and orange hair.

"Morning!" She greeted.

"Oh wonderful… How'd you get in here?" I asked her with a skeptical look plastered on my face.

She giggled, and slapped her knee. "Chad. If I told you.. I would have to kill you!"

I felt hot tears form in my eyes. She wasn't serious was she?

"So what floor are you going to?" She asked as she started, pressing all the buttons.

"Lobby…" I grunted as I slid down to the floor.

**SPOV**

Pancakes, Waffles, Omelets, etc. Yes this hotel had everything. I took a plate and made myself a waffle. Anne the girl who worked at the desk came over and started talking to me.

"Morning Sonny!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Salutations Anne..." I glumly smile taking a bagel and walking towards the toaster oven.

"Whats got your granny panties in a bunch Sonny?" Anne frowned, taking a cup of coffee.

"Nothing."

"I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were"

"Sonny..." She whined grabbing my arm.

I shook her off, frankly I don't even know whats got me the Sonny blues. I rarely get them, maybe like once a month? That's when he arrived.. Lucas. I grinned widely waving at him. Yes I do remember, that one date was just...Horrible. But you cant judge someone from one date can you? He waltzed over and grabbed a seat next to me.

"Hey Sonny, how are you?" Luke grinned grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I giggled. Pathetic, but apparently it worked because he beamed with brightness. "Fine" I answered.

He raised his eyebrows, "Wheres your man?"

What man? I don't have a man? "Who? Oh Chad? Chad's not my man, nor I don't think he is a man yet." I smiled gazing upon his eyes. Sparkly, but not as sparkly as a certain guy whose name rhymes with Sad.

"Ah? Well I hope he doesn't mind, because I would like to escort Miss Munroe to the beach this evening?"

I nodded, "Of course yes!" I screeched fanning my face. My eyes widened, "I mean.." (Insert fake cough here) "I would love to"

He smiled in agreement, "How's 6pm for you?"

"Excellent" I purred, winking at him.

**CPOV**

24 floors. That's how long it took for me to get down to just one floor, the main floor. The doors would open... And then close again. People would come in, and flee out. But no, I was stuck captive in an elevator with a little girl. A girl weirder than Zora. A girl who thought death was a wonderful gift. And who had rats, living with her. Yes not crazy at all..

"Thanks Chad!" Jacqueline said, as the elevator opened the last time.

"For what?" I spat at her.

"Keeping me company?"

"Whatever kid"

I went into the diner hall to see Sonny sitting at a table alone. No Luke the Douche, Anne with the fake tan, or Jacqueline... The crazy, insane, fan girl who is probably someone who ran away from an asylum.

I sat down, and smiled at Sonny. "So you excited?"

She looked up confused. "How'd you know?"

"Come on Sonny.. Your with Chad Dylan Cooper. Theres never a dull moment."

Her facial expression soon dropped. "Oh Chad.." She cooed quietly looking kinda sorry.

This time I had the confused look on my face. "What?"

"Do you think we could, not go to California Adventures today?"

I frowned, I was looking forward to today. "Why?" I asked, with much curiosity.

"Well, Luke..."

She didn't even have to finish her sentence, I got up and left.

"Chad!" I heard her peeped out, I could hear her following me.

I kept walking, of course I didn't want to face her. How could she do this? Again? Whats so special about Lucas?

"Chad! Stop walking away from me. Let me talk to you!" She growled, getting annoyed. Then she grabbed my arm and jerked me towards her. "Chad" She spat, "Stop being such a jerk!"

Chad's level of madness; 100% pissed. "Jerk?" I growled at her, "Last time I checked this was OUR date!"

"Since when do you care! You only offered to take me out since I'd never been!" She yelled at me, eyes glowing with furry.

"Yeah well Sonny did you ever come to think I wanted to go on a date with you huh? Cause maybe I do!"

"Yeah well why do you think I said yes? Of course I wanted to go on a date with you!"

"Well did you insist that I liked you? Well news flash, I do!" I yelled at her pointing at her chest.

"Oh so you think this is my fault! Well maybe you didn't know but I like you too!" She cried out, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Then why are you going on a date with Lucas the dooshcus!" I squeaked, waving my hands in the air for a dramatic affect.

"Because I like him!"

"Well who do you like more!"

"You! God Chad!" She screamed at me. Then she frowned, "I mean... as a friend.."

I smiled, finally she broke. "So you do like me..."

She shyly smiled back, "Well I've known you longer... Theres an advantage.."

"But you like me more."

"Don't push it Chad, plus I'm still going on that date with Luke. And he's not a douche.."

"So..." I mumbled, rocking back and forth on my heels..

"So..." She copied, scratching the back of her head.

I pointed to her ducky slippers, "Your still in your pj's..."

She blushed, "And... so are you"

I pulled my arm out for her, she looked at me then back at the arm, and grabbed it. We walked to the elevator and into our room.

I coughed trying to get her attention, she looked over and smiled.

"So whens this date..."

"Tonight.. At six."

"Going?"

"To the beach..."

I cursed under my breath, bikini... Sonny. Bikini.. Sonny. Luke. Chad no likey.

* * *

**And I told you. It was bad, agree with me? I thought you did. So I'm sorry its not good. But it will do for 2 months right? I'm so sorry :(**

**Rate it?**

**1) I l i ke it**

**2) I thought it was cute**

**3) You know you could do better**

**4) Eh..**

**5) I've seen my grandma do better!**

**:) **


	10. Macey Opalach?

**Hola, miss me? Ha, I miss you. Don't worry, every-things back to normal. I got me a laptop, everything shall be okay ;) Well how has everyone's winter break been going? Well its been wonderful here in Michigan :D Oh and I just want to say, being out for two months sure makes a girl rusty, please feel free to leave criticism. Ha, seriously. [: And to make things more 'Holiday' – ish , my 60****th**** reviewer will have the next chapter dedicated to them. [:**

**Disclaimer: Me equals zit. Got it?**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

Chad isnt the kind of guy, who is quite. He's always talking, more than Tawni! So why the sudden change of attitude? We just stopped fighting an hour ago and he decides to give me the silent treatment! God damn it.

"Chad.." I said, oh so sweetly towards him.

"….." Nothing, but a blank stare.

"Chaddy…" I cooed, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head, and sighed.

"Chad I'm bored! Lets do something please! Anything!" I tried again, jumping up and down.

He sighed, and got up walking towards me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, nodded and walked back to the bed and sat back down.

Now usually, Im not the type who gets mad. But Chad, I don't know.. He likes to piss the living hell out of me. And now, I was steaming.

"Chad Fucking Dylan Cooper. You and your mother fucking mood swings. This is bitchy of you. Your acting like an ass. Acting like a fucking pregnant mom from teen mom, kinda like Amber." I pointed out, yelling, swinging my arms around. I walked towards the bed and plopped down on it. "You fucking annoy me. Whore I hope your happy!" I yelled, then laughed. "You know whats funny? How you always make the worst out of me. Why do you do that?" I asked him, looking at the ceiling. "Of course you don't know. Your just a slut. A dirty, dirty, slut." I slurred. I closed my eyes. "Go to hell." I finished, smiling.

I could of sworn I heard him chuckling, "What the hell is so funny?" I growled.

"You…" He squeaked, laying next to me, pounding on the wall as he laughed.

I glowered at him, rolling my eyes. "Hmmph, then you talk.."

"God, you had no idea how hard it was not to laugh." He snickered..

I stayed quite, for a while, staring at him. "Well, I'm going to get ready.."

"For your date?" He asked, looking into my eyes. God damn him.

"Yes, now don't you dare try to make me feel bad!" I pointed at him, wagging my index finger in his face.

"I'm not trying to.."

I sighed and sat back down. "Chad.." I looked at him. "What are you gonna do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'll find something. I mean I'm CDC after all."

I sighed, "I'm staying."

He shook his head, "No your going.."

"No I'm not… I cant."

"Yes you are Sonny." He smiled at me.

"Shit.. I feel guilty now. Thanks a lot Chad." I murmured.

He held his hands up, "Not my fault!" He got up and walked towards the door. "Well I'm gonna go.."

"Where?" I asked, squinting my eyes at him with curiosity.

"Out. I'm not gonna let you have all the fun. Now there are girls down there, girls in bikinis. Girls that are probably naked, waiting for me!"

"You pervert.." I giggled, shaking my head.

"But those are the kind of guys you like.." Chad smirked, winking at me.

"Goodbye Chad." I sweetly sigh, waving at him as he left…

Chad Dylan Cooper, was a tease to all woman kind. Especially the kind named, Sonny Munroe.

**CPOV**

I walked around the lobby, it was still pretty early; 2:35.. I walked to the counter and rang the bell, waiting for some service. I felt kinda impatient so I kept ringing it until Anne came up behind me and placed he hand on mine to make the ringing stop.

She smiled, then sighed. "Stop."

"You okay? You look blown up and drunk…" I cackled. Then my eyes widened. "Did I miss a party!"

"No party…" She growled. "Rampage! I got tackled and tossed!"

My mouth dropped, "How?"

She frowned, shaking her head. "You!" She looked up, kinda looking possessed.

"Me? What how?"

"Thousands.. Of your girly fans are here! I guess they found out what hotel you were at…" Anne cried out, hitting her head against the desk.

I grinned, of course. That's when it hit me. If little Sonny can get a date, why cant I? A friendly little game of jealousy doesn't hurt does it?

"Anne, you can let those girls in.." I smirked, popping my collar.

She looked up at me as if I was insane. "No! Then it would be horrible!"

"Fine, then I'll go out there."

"Good luck…" She muttered, crossing her arms.

I started to make my way to the front entrance as Luke, Sonny's 'Boo' came towards me.

"Hey man, you seen Sonny?" He asked, looking around.

No shit, we are in the same room. "No, she left last night. She said she didn't wanna go on another date with a puss like you." I joked with him, rolling my eyes.

"Hey now don't get jealous.." Luke smirked at me, teasing me.

"Jealous of what? Of what I'm looking at? Cause what I'm looking at looks worse than Shrek." I smiled at him, burn.

"Shrek is cute.." Luke pointed out.

My eyes widened. "Are you gay?"

"Whatever man, is Sonny in the room?" He asked, as he furred his eyebrows.

"Naw, she's in Alaska…."

He threw his hand up and walked off.

"Dip shit.." I murmured. I walked out of the hotel and as soon as I stepped foot, girls started screaming, rushing towards me.

"Whoa!" I screamed, covering myself up. "Calm down…." I yelled out to everyone. Some of the girls started hushing each other and soon led to everyone being quiet.

"Thank you.." I smirked, making girls scream again. "Enough!" I yelled back. "Anyways, I'm having a little girl on girl competition. To see who is perfect for the CDC himself.." I grinned. "But only for a few days, Its just for charity.." I looked up at them, sending my million dollar smile out.

"So, line up everyone! And one girl at a time.. Tell me a few things about yourself.." I said as I sat down in the nearest lawn chair.

"First up, tell CDC who are…"

A cute, blond beach girl, came up towards me. "Hi…" She shyly greeted.

I winked at her, "What it do?"

"I'm Madisyn Bobby." She quietly spoke out.

Admittedly didn't like her, "Next!" I yelled.

**SPOV**

It was 5:50. I had ten minutes until Luke gets here, and still don't know what to wear. I know were just going to the beach but still! I didn't want to wear my yellow bikini because it was too bright and the sunset would set on with it. Or my blue one because it was too flashy. I was looking for my black and white one.

"I know I brought it! I saw it!" I said to myself, rubbing my temples.

I heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock; it only read 5:57! "Your early!" I shouted out, from in the room.

"I know but I wanted to see you... I missed you." He said from out of the room.

I giggled; and blushed. "One second!"

I ran into the bathroom and slipped on something – HA! I found it. I quickly slipped it on and grabbed my cover over and flip flops. I hopped towards the door and opened it, letting him in.

"Oh, uhm you okay?" He asked as he looked around at the mess I made.

"Fine…" I meekly smiled from behind.

He looked at me and put his arm out, I accepted it and we walked out.

"So…. What beach are we going to?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well there's one near by, a really nice one. Then I thought we could have dinner on the boat.."

"Beautiful…" I cooed, nuzzling his nose.

If Chad were here, he would of gaged.. Ha, wait. Sonny! Stop! Your on a date with Lucas, not Chad… Bad girl.

It took us a while to get there, since we walked. I was right, the sunset was out. And it was beautiful. Luke laid out the stuff for us, and I took off my dress. I could of sworn I saw him staring.

I looked up, "Stop that.. Your acting like Chad."

"What I do?" Luke smirked, tapping me.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, towards the jacuzzi. Luke was behind me, coming in with me. Luke and I sat down and he wrapped his arm around me. His touch was cold. I jumped, kinda startled. I closed my eyes, and relaxed until I heard laughter; a very familiar laugh. I opened my eyes to come upon Chad? And who is he with?

"Why is Chad here?" I murmured to Luke.

He shrugged.

I got up, and walked over to the petite brunette and Chad.

"Hi…" I greeted, waving at them.

"Hello!" She giggled, waving at me.

"Chad. Can I talk to you?" I said under my breath.

He nodded and walked over to the cabana with me.

I slapped him, "What the hell are you doing here!"

He held his cheek. "No, what the hell was that for!"

"Stop playing dumb, who is she!"

"None of your business! She's my date…"

"I cant believe you.." I growled, hitting him again.

"Me? I did say I was gonna have fun didn't I?"

"Who is she?" I asked again, looking very serious at him.

"Macey. Macey Opalach. Ain't she just the finest thing made?" Chad purred, looking over at her.

I folded my arms. "She's probably a whore…"

"Awwwhh.." He cooed at me, "Sonny jealous?"

"Me?" I laughed, "Jealous? HA!"

"Don't be jealous…"

"I'm not jealous. I'm mad. I'm mad cause out of all beaches you chose this one! You knew I was coming here didn't you!"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny… No. Out of all beaches you chose here.."

My lip quivered, "I'm not jealous!" I stomped off, walking away from him.

"Have fun Sonny!" He yelled out. I could hear the laughter in his voice. He totally planned this. He's gonna ruin tonight! Oh no. Not on my watch. This will be the best date of all dates ever! You'll see Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper you will see!

* * *

**Ha, told you it was bad. [: Rates please?**

**1. Girlll, that was bombin'**

**2. Uhm it was good**

**3. I saw better, but it was okay**

**4**. …**. Sure?**

**5. No comment. D:**

**Hopefully no one has 5 right? It took me 5 hours to write this…. Ha.. Oh geez. And I'm still sorry for how short it was and bad it was... :'{**


	11. Sonny Munroe VS Macey Opalach

**I totally miss this story! Ha. But uhm, I'm kinda not good at this chapter…. I don't know why, it just seems, eh. Well short AN today. :D**

**Disclaimer: This girl, right here. Owns not a thing.**

**SPOV**

I have no idea how many times I think I've said this or thought it but; I absolutely hate, no dispite Chad Dylan Cooper. Even if he did take me here, he's ruining my life… And on purpose I can bet!

I marched over to Lucas and folded my arms, in triumpth and anger. "We need to leave."

"Why? Sonny; don't let Pooper over there ruin OUR night. This is between you and me. I don't see Chad's name anywhere between the lines…" He smiled at me. "Do you?" He asked me.

I shook my head no, he was right. Chad will be nothing but empty pages in my book. I plan the next few hours to only Luke and I, and it will be the best night ever.

He got up from the jacuzzi, and hooked arms with me walking to the cabana.

"Want anything my love?" He smirked at me, spinning in his chair.

"No not right now…" I sighed, still kind of mad at Chad. Stupid Chad, stupid hair, stupid eyes, stupid Chad.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You sure?"

I squinted my eyes at him, "Actually there is one little thing that I want from you…" I smirked, leaning in close to him.

He smiled excidetly at me, eyes raising up.

I looked over at Chad, who was looking over at me. I decided to make a move while he was looking. I leaned in more into Luke, and smashed my lips onto his. Real hard; I placed my hand in his hair, trying to get into it. Sadly, he was a sloppy kisser, not neat at all. I tried to find myself to enjoy it, but all I could do was look at Chad. Darn him.

I collapsed, and smiled at Luke as he started panting, getting air.

"Do you know how much of a good kisser you are?" He heaved, looking at me.

"I've been told." I nodded, not really paying attention to him.

**CPOV**

And she kisses him? Really? And she saw me looking at her! I felt as if I wanted to explode on that bitch.

"Chaddy-poo…" Macey cooed, I looked over at her. "Come help me put my sunlotion on." She purred.

I smirked and walked over to her, "My pleasure."

I caught Sonny looking at me, and in the corner of my eye I watched her. I started rubbing the lotion on Macey's back while staring at Sonny.

"Thank you Chaddy." She hummed.

"Right…." I muttered and got up when I was done. I glanced over at Sonny, her and her 'Lukey' where feeding each other grapes. Classic romance move; why didn't I think of that! I frowned.

"Why do you keep looking at her." Macey purred into my ear from behind.

I have to admit, her touch was tingly; but not in a good way like Sonny did to me.

"No reason, just she's a real hoe."

"Been with a lot of men?"

"More than many, she plays games with them…"

"And you were on of her victims?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No- yes." I stuttered.

"How about we show her what its like to be played on…" Macey sexily whispered into my ear.

I felt a cold chill down my spine, and shook it off.

Macey got on top of me, as I laid down on the reclyner chair.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, kissing my collarbone.

I gulped, "No."

**SPOV**

Chair sex? Seriously Chad! I was on fire, steaming from the roots. I bit my nails as I watched them. I got up, from feeding Luke and stomped over.

I pulled Macey's hair and yanked her off of Chad, "What the hell do you think this is?"

She slapped my face, "I believe its called boyfriend and girlfriend getting to know each other."

"Oh.. Okay, so after just a few hours of knowing each other you feel as if this is the right thing to do?"

"You should know, you're a player yourself skank." Macey huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well if you hadnt noticed this is a public place – wait. What do you mean I should know?" I asked her confused.

"Chad told me…"

I stared at Chad, his eyes widened.

"Is that true?" I asked him, pissed.

He nodded, in agreement.

"Why in the world would you say that!" I yelled at him.

He didn't say anything, just looked down at the sand.

I lifted his chin, "Well. This has been an interesting day Chad. I got to know the real you." I punched his jaw and walked off.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty skank!" Macey screamed at me.

I stopped, and turned around, face on fire. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me… Whore."

Chad's eyes arose, and mouth dropped.

I shifted towards her, "I'm not the one who was trying to seduce some guy I didn't even know over here… And you have the courage to call me a whore? Wow; you puss."

Macey's right eye started to twitch, "What did you call me?"

"Dirrtty, dirrty Dooshe!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She flared her nose at me, and started to charge at me.

I charged back and immediately grabbed her hair and started yanking it. She started scratching me, like it would do harm. I kept pulling until something snapped off and a large chunk of hair came off; extensions. I smiled at her in disbelief.

She gasped, aloud and pushed me into the pool. I fell; almost felt like drowning. Everything went so fast. I came back up to surface; laughing.

"Oh you asked for it." I laughed, acting like a drunk.

She pointed at herself, "Come and get it."

And before you knew, it. Macey Opalach; Chad's sweetie and I were head to head.

**That's all I could fit in for now. I've got school tomorrow, and just wanted to plop something in for you guys (:**

**Cause I'm that nice. **

**Rates?**

**1; Outstanding my friend!**

**2; Very well my friend!**

**3; Okay my friend!**

**4; You did a decent job?**

**5; What is wrong with you!**

**Please no fives. Hah **


End file.
